Forging a destiny
by Pricy64
Summary: Having spent a year proving himself to Asher the Lord of the Pitt, Matt the former vault dweller, taken as a slave was now the favourite of Lord Asher. He is allowed to return to the Capital Wasteland. But will the people he left behind understand the man he has become. When he is sent to the Commonwealth things get even more complicated.
1. Chapter 1

Matt sighed as he reached into his dusters inside pocket for his pack of cigarettes and lighter. His other hand taking the strap of his scoped assault rife. Slipping it onto his shoulder.

Taking one of the cigarettes out of the pack he lowered his bandanna. He raised the cigarette to his lips, resting it between his lips. He cupped his hands around the lighter.

CLICK

CLICK

CLICK

"It never lights first time" he muttered to himself. Shaking the lighter, in an effort to get some of the 200-year-old fuel to soak into the wick.

CLICK

The orange flames of the flight moved slightly with the breeze as he took one of his hands away. He pulled the flame to his cigarette, the old paper lighting quickly.

Looking though the smoke that now surrounded himhe looked across the vast expanse in front of him and taking in his surroundings, he took the first long drag.

As he looked south he could see across the capital wasteland, the sun was glaring close to the middle of the day.

He looked to see what makes up this area of the wasteland. Rock and dust mostly, but as well as these landmarks that were in any area of the wasteland, there stood a pre-war military instillation to his left, with several satellite dishes on the hills to the right.

Brining his arm up and checking his Pip-Boy to make sure they were both marked. Behind him lay the tunnel to the Pitt the place he had called home for the last year, taken as slave and now returning as a new man, with a new mission. He was lord Asher's favourite, truly trusted to give sage advice and to plan. It is one of his plans that had brought him back to this slice of post- apocalyptica.

He looked attentively at his Pip-Boy, planning how to get make his way back south, back to the life that he had been taken from. He though back to when he was taken by the slavers, the memory of what a streak of weak piss he was back then. Vault suit and a rusty pistol were all he had to his name. The Pitt had made him, forged him into the man he was now. He knew now that he could do what he couldn't then, he had the will and the skills that he needed to not just survive but thrive in the wasteland.

After a while of looking at his Pip-Boy he had decided the best route that he could take to get back south. By the time he had decided his route the cigarette had burnt down to its filter, taking a final drag and dropping it to the floor he lifted his boot and crushed the embers of the flame. Reminded of the hundreds of times he had done that, he couldn't help but think of his old smoking and drinking buddy Everett, the foreman of the Pitt. Matt smiled, a sad smile thinking it was unlikely that he would see Everett or of the people he had come to know so well again. Life was short and harsh in the Pitt. The people that mad up that, well kingdom is a strong world but that's what it is were strange breed. Mad, often deranged but they made a brotherhood of sorts tied to one another through mutual need.

Looking up from his Pip-Boy he saw the small party making their way up towards the tunnel, around half a mile away he reckoned. Seven people in total, well three people and four ramshackle malnourished slaves.

 _They wouldn't last long_ he thought, _I'm glad I don't have to present these to Asher._ _Those clowns at the Falls are pushing their luck, with this crap merchandise._ He thought.

Turning round he started back to the shacks next to the train tunnel. Inside the first of the shacks lay two figures, he quickly kicked them both. Earning a couple of grunts and a couple of colourful works from the smaller of the two figures as she stood to get ready.

"Hey get up you lazy shits, the Paradise Falls boys are here" he said as he picked up one of the nuka cola's they had brought with them out of the supplies backpack. As much as he liked the ritual of cigarettes, he hated the taste. Taking in a mouthful of the liquid and spitting on the still non-moving larger figure.

Earning a laugh from the smaller figure.

"See I'm goanna miss this shit" she laughed as she gathered her rife from where she left it resting.

"Awwww, I'm goanna miss you too Mona" replied Matt with a wide smile.

Mona missed his smile as she tuned to ready the equipment that they would need to get the slaves back to Pitt. She was going through the collars that would be used to keep the salves inline.

With Mona turned Matt, couldn't help but look at her bare skin, covered in sores and dropping off in some places.

 _Some ghouls had better skin then her_ Matt reflected.

"Hey Mona, he really is going to miss you with the look in those eyes. He can't keep them off you" chuckled Phantom pulling on sat on his boots on his makeshift bed roll.

"Leave the poor boy alone, you know he's not enough man to deal with me" she shot back looking over her shoulder with a grin.

"Only in your dream Mona" replied Matt. Finishing his nuka cola and throwing in onto the tunnel wall. Smashing as if to drive the point home.

Mona turned round now holding four slave collars rolling her eyes,

"No need to be so dramatic"

He just smiled at her comment flashing his white teeth that he knew were her weak spot.

"Come on we best go meet these fucks" Phantom said standing up and picking up his rifle, which had been leaning on the wall of the shack.

By the time the three of them had walked back to the hill that Matt had been stood on. The arriving party were only fifty meters away. Mona and Phantom, carried on down the slight incline to meet their guests.

"STOP THERE" yelled Matt. "WEPONS IN THE AIR, YOU KNOW THE DEAL"

The slavers raised their weapons into the air, and walked towards the Pitt raiders.

"What you don't trust us?" asked one of the slavers in a mocking tone as they came closer. He looked to be in his thirties which in his line of work made him a veteran.

"So much for hospitality" cracked a younger looking slaver, around sixteen. Matt gave this one a longer look then the rest, the boy was twitchy, looking to the older one.

 _Trying to win approval from the older one_ thought Matt. _Shame he's doing it with shit jokes. The young ones are always too eager and he looks high as a fucking kite._ Matt sighed as the slavers closed the gap between the two groups.

The other two slavers held their tongues, either because they didn't find their friends funny or had to deal with them since they left Paradise Falls. Either way Matt didn't care. These slavers looked to be around mid-twenties. All of them were wearing a number of different materials as armour, with metal and leather fusing together. The standard fair of the Paradise Falls mob.

 _Not sure how much protection that would give you in a firefight,_ Matt thought. He trusted in his own combination of a leather duster with light weight combat armour sown throughout it and a pre-war ballistic vest. He'd found it within an old police station while raiding to the north of the Pitt.

By now the slavers had come to a stop in front of Phantom and Mona.

"Alright get them in the pens" said Phantom after giving the slaves a quick once over and waving over Matt. "Then let's drink and toast to another painless and bloodless transition" Phantom said grinning showing his rotten teeth.

Phantom engaged the older of the slavers in conversation and walked towards a number of upturned crates around the burnt out campfire from the previous night. Two of the slavers followed while one of the previously quiet slavers pushed the first of the slaves towards the pen on the far side of the small camp site.

Mona and Matt followed from behind and the slaver walked ahead of the group towards the slave pen on the far side of the camp, taking a sip from a bottle of whiskey as he went.

When the slaves were safely in the pen, the slaver un did the claps on each's collar. When he had finished this he turned to Matt and Mona who were waiting at the door to the pen, taking their weapons from their shoulders and leaving them outside the pen.

"They're all yours"

"How kind" Matt grumbled in response

Mona shot him a dirty look. Matt knew he shouldn't be snappy with the slaver, one wrong word and this was a fight to the death rather than a sale.

The slaver simply grunted in response and pushed his way past them and towards his friends who were now toasting to the Pitt and to Paradise Falls.

"You need to be careful, as pretty as that mouth is, it'll get you into trouble. And what you goanna do when we ain't around to help your sorry ass?" Mona said as she clipped the first of the slaves with their new Pitt collar.

Matt just shrugged and looked towards Phantom just as he was taking a hit from a jet inhaler. Matt shuddered at the sight.

"Hey golden boy it's your turn" Mona said as she walked away from the last slave who now had their collar firmly in place.

"What? Oh yeah." Matt said trying to regain his thoughts from where they had wandered.

"Idiot" Mona laughed as she walked out the pen towards the alcohol and drugs.

Matt turned to face the slaves in the pen, taking his eyes off Mona as she pick up a bottle of beer and sat down with the group.

He remembered what it was like being them, terrified and alone unsure if you were going to live or die. But he had become more then those fears; he was a solider of the Pitt the favourite of Lord Asher. He had bested the arena, raided a hundred towns, crushed a slave revolt and inspired hope where there was non. He looked at the slaves with new eyes, these didn't understand the gifts that the Pitt could bestow, it forged people into what they were meant to be to what they truly are if they are given freedom. Freedom to prove yourself not some abstract notion like pre-war America had.

Turning round he picked up the clipboard that was resting on a barrel behind. He flicked through the sheets on the clipboard to ensure they were all there. He hated doing interviews with the slaves but it was the best to find out what their skills were and ensured accurate records. One of things he had advised Asher to start doing. The only problem was Harley any of the Pitt raiders could read.

The noise from the small gathering rose as they told more and more outlandish stories.

 _Jesus, I wish someone else here could read or write, save me from doing this_. He thought.

Turning back to the slaves, who had all backed into the far side of the pen, as if that would save them if he meant any ill towards them.

"YOU" he barked pointing at a young male. "Come here"

The slave looked to the others with pleading eyes.

"COME HERE" he repeated harsher.

The slave shuffled across the pen towards Matt his eyes downcast.

"Name?" Matt asked.

"Daviddddd" the slave said with a stutter of fear.

Matt wrote it down.

"Age?"

"Twenty-" he paused "I think"

Matt sighed, then shrugged and wrote it down.

"What did you do before you were a slave?"

"I lived at home"

Matt didn't write, he looked at the man waiting.

The slave looked panicked

"we, we, grew stuff" he managed to stutter out.

"Farmer" Matt made a note. "Right get back to the wall"

"What's going to happen to us? Where are we going? Who are you?" David fired all at once suddenly finding courage.

"Back to the Wall" Matt repeated with indifference without looking up from his clipboard.

"Buttututut we need to know, what do you want from us?" he said taking a step forward.

Matt quickly snapped his clipboard back with his left hand and grabbed David with his right.

"You won't know a fucking thing till we tell you, don't piss, don't cry don't shit without our say so. God help me if you ever don't follow my instructions again I'll break your fucking legs and leave you in the sun for the Yao guai." he spat mere inches from the man's face.

Matt drew his head back, head-butted the man so his legs gave out under him, splitting his nose and leaving a smear of blood down Matt's face.

"NOW GET BACK TO THE FUCKING WALL" he shouted as he wiped the man's blood from his face with the back of his hand. The other slaves winced trying harder to not look at Matt or the man on the floor.

David shuffled back while still on the floor, still not fully recovered from the blow he received.

Matt brought the clipboard back up and checked all of the information was correct. Before finally writing Grunt in the final recommendations box, sealing the fate of the young man, he would work till he died and was fed to the Troggs.

Looking up from his clip board he yelled "YOU" point towards a middle aged woman, who was trying to comfort the younger women who was crying.

And so it went till the final slave had their information recorded and the recommendations were made. Walking out of the pen, picking up his rife, he had one last look at the slaves, before locking the pen. The man had stopped looking so scared and he could now only see hate between the eyes, while the two women simply sat in silence and started at the ground. _Too dehydrated to cry,_ he thought, _that or his speech had got to them and they were waiting for permission._ The fourth slave, a younger man, eighteen if Matt remembered right, simply stared into the distance. _He's slow, must have been kicked or dropped_ , _those fuckers have sold us an idiot._

As Matt walked over to the small gathering he could see that the slavers had drank most of the supplies that the Pitt group had brought with them.

"All done?" asked the older slaver, looking up at the approaching man.

"Yeah all done. We ain't paying the full rate for this lot" Matt said as he turned towards Phantom. Ignoring the slaver

"Why something wrong?" asked the younger slaver, his tone dripping in sarcasm.

"Phantom, they sold us an idiot, he can carry but anything more, he's useless." Matt said ignoring the slaver.

Out the corner of his eye he saw the younger man's hand twitch towards his hip, where a rusty 32 sat in a holster. But fell back to his lap just as fast. His face betraying that he wasn't getting the attention he wanted.

 _Jumpy_

Phantom turned towards the older of the slavers "you know we ani't goanna pay full rate"

"Hey their top quality!" the young man stood up knocking over one of the other slavers drink breaking the conversation he was having with Mona.

"Calm down" retorted the older slaver, not taking his eyes from Phantom.

"No their trying to screw us, I ain't goanna have it" turning towards Matt "it's him he's just trya nock the price down, you robbing fuck"

The slaver reached for his pistol "I'll teach you, you fu-"

BANG

The young slaver dropped to the floor clutching at his hand now missing most of his fingers. Parts of which fell to the floor along with his pistol.

All faces turned towards Matt who was holding his now smoking pistol. For two heartbeats the site was silent, until a piecing scream cut the air.

"ARRRRRRRR, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WAITING FOR KILL THEM, LOOK WHAT THEY DID" the young man screamed.

Matt placed his pistol back in his thigh holster, while the older slaver turned back to Phantom to discuss a new price for the slaves. The other two slavers simply shrugged restarted their conversation with Mona who was trying not the laugh at the man now crying on the floor clutching his hand.

"What the fuck are you doing, they shot me" the young slaver pleaded at the older man.

The older spoke first "Their house their rules, no guns, but I told you that, dint I. Business first kid." Still not dropping his gaze from Matt who had now holstered his gun. Showing he didn't want any more bloodshed.

"You need him?" asked Matt nodding at the young man who was mouthing words with no sound coming out.

"Narr, with that hand he's fucked" replied the older man waving towards the downed slaver

"Looks like he's all yours" Phantom said looking at Matt. Matt took a step "Wait, any other issue with the merchandise?" Phantom asked.

"Non" Matt said as he walked toward the young man, the man's eyes went wide with fear.

The young man went for his pistol with his left hand, but Mona had moved round and placed her foot on top of it.

"Why?" he pleaded, looking up at Mona and the two other slavers who were still sat down behind her.

Mona laughed.

The man eyes now darting between everyone, backed up until he sat with his back to one of the shacks. Matt soon closed the distance between them. Pulling his 9mm pistol's hammer back he looked at the young man.

"Any interesting last words kid?"

"Fuck y-"

BANG

"Didn't think you would." Matt grumbled as he returned the pistol to his side and turned back to the group who merely glanced round when the shot rang out.

Walking towards where Mona had retaken her seat with the other two raiders, Matt grabbed one of the few beers left and sat in the kids now empty spot.

"See that why I call him golden boy" Matt heard Mona saying to the two raiders.

"What you saying now Mona?" Matt asked as he took a long swig of his beer.

"Just saying how you finished off that cunt Wernher, you know singing your praises, you cold blooded fuck." Mona giggled clearly high, from either the jet or the sight and thought of violence.

"Mona you couldn't sing to save your fucking life" Phantom shouted, over hearing the conversation.

Matt laughed, the joke diffusing the tension that had built inside him. Mona tuned, feigning offence and threw one of the empty bottles lying at her feet towards Phantom. The bottle sailed over the raiders head smashing on the ground behind.

"Fuck you" Mona laughed.

Matt laughed again, looking round at the group; to his left were Mona and two of the slavers talking, laughing, and drinking. While to his right sat Phantom with the slavers leader, now toasting to their successful deal. Matt held rank on Phantom, but Phantom had been doing this all his life and could charm a deathclaw.

Matt would miss them and this life. He knew when he came back things would be different, he would have real responsibilities, not just, kill them, raid this town, pick up some slaves. But worse was that he knew, as he looked at the drink in his hand, the people in the south wanted him to be something different to what he was. He couldn't go back to the brotherhood as the man he was; they wanted a man of principles, their principles. _They were a relic holding principles that just get you killed_ he thought, smiling a sad smile. But he needed their help to finish his mission. In the morning he would say goodbye to his friends and goodbye to the life he loved. Did he agree with every part of life in the Pitt? No, he hated the drugs the torture that some took pleasure in. But he loved the freedom the ability to what you wished when he wished. The life that had changed him from the scared vault boy who knew nothing of the world, into a man who could defeat anything put against him.

"Hey get out your own head. I know you're gone tomorrow, so now we get fucked up and celebrate" Mona shouted snapping Matt out of his thoughts.

"Your right" Matt said downing the rest of his beer and reaching for another. Looking over at Mona he could see a small smile on her lips as he took the bottle cap off the next beer.

As went the rest of the night, drink after drink. If the scene had been viewed from a distance it would just look like a small number of raiders partying until the early hours. With only the buzzing of fly's around the corpse of a young man distracting from the festivities. Little would they realise that they were viewing a turning point in the fate of not just the Capital wasteland but also the Commonwealth.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt was woken by the stinging brightness that came with sunrise in the wasteland. The suns reflecting from the scorched dessert around him, causing a red light as it bled through his eye lids. Waking him from his sleep.

Matt turned his head away from the burning brightness and opened his eyes. He was sat with his back against the opening to the train tunnel. Around him lay a number of beer bottles broken and otherwise. His pistol was still in his holster but he had lost his bandana from his neck and one of his boots. He sighed as he stood up, walking towards the burnt out campfire.

Around it lay Mona, on a mattress that she had managed to get out of one of the shacks. The mattress as well as having Mona laid across it was also now strewn with jet and psycho containers as well as his missing boot. He glanced over to the other side of the camp towards the two shacks. Inside one of the doorways he could just see the boots and legs of Phantom who had passed out before he could make it to the bed.

He walked over and picked up his boot to put it on, disturbing Mona's rest as he did so.

"Hey, fuck face" She sighed half sleepy.

"How do you know it's me? You haven't even opened your eyes" he replied, sitting on a chair next to the mattress, pulling his boot on.

"Didn't, I call everyone fuck face, don't go thinkin your special" she laughed, rolling over grinning. "You sorted the slaves out yet?" She said with her back to him now.

"No haven't had chance. Get up Mona, were burning daylight now." He said standing from the chair looking down at the still motionless women.

"Arrrrr, why you always making me work?" She complained standing up and facing Matt. "Fuck, you look worse than me" she laughed, lighting her mood.

Matt looked over at Mona, apart from her still looking like a feral, she looked no different than normal. Matt knew he looked like shit, he always did when he drank too much, he wouldn't be able to think straight for at least a couple of hours. "Good morning to you too" he finally replied.

"I'll sort the slaves, you wake that up" he said pointing towards Phantoms legs.

Mona simply sorted in response and staged off towards phantom. She stopped at a stack of tires, to throw up. After splutting till everything she had in her had come up, she stood up and eyed a half empty beer resting on a wooden slat on top of the tires. After sniffing and shaking the bottle she raised it to her lips and took a long sip.

Fuck, how can she still even think about it after last night? Matt thought, as he walked towards the shack at the far side of their camp. The shack was like the other in the camp made out of old rusted steel thrown together in a rush by people with little care, or maybe too desperate to understand architecture. Rough points stuck out from the sides. Matt reach the front opening the door, stepping into darkness. Matt flick his Pip-Boy light on so he was able to see the few containers and bags scattered about the single room.

Spotting his own bag on the far side he walked over to get his spare bandana which he left tied to the handle on the rucksack. Untying the red material gave him a minute to think. How does everything you've done for a year fit into one bag, with most of that being ammo. Well and other things. He chuckled to himself has he unzipped the side pocket and pulled out another packet of cigarettes. Roughly shoving them into the pocket on the inside of his duster along with bandanna, replacing the one that had been lost yesterday.

Next to his own bag lay a smaller back pack full of supplies for the slaves, smaller for two reasons. It would only be a couple of days' worth of travel. Secondly it was impossible to get a raider to carry anything bigger without them complaining about it every step of the way.

Reaching into this bag he retrieving three bottles of water and some strips of what could be passed off as brahmin jerky, but was really made from trogg. Best get use to the flavour. Matt chucked to himself.

Exiting the shack with the newly found supplies, Matt started out towards the slave pens. He could hear vaguely in the back ground the sound of Mona shouting at Phantom for fucking up breakfast. Another small morning routine he would miss. He sighed as he approached the pen, looking in he saw that the slaves hadn't moved since the day before. All of them with their back against the furthest side from the gate. He wondered if this was because that's just how they fell asleep to scared to move or they just wanted to be as far away as possible from him.

Either way he decided, he didn't care.

He unlocked the rusted padlock on the gate and walked into the pen. Putting on his best three dog impression he shouted.

"Well goooooood morning capital wasteland. Today you can expect a nice relaxing journey to the place where you spend the rest of your shitty lives. During this journey you may find that a light beating might be applied to ease the boredom. I hope you enjoy your travel." The last line etherised by the dropping of the supplies he had been carrying .

"That's got to last all day and maybe tomorrow depending on how Mona feels, so be careful with it." He said looking at the slaves, who were in-between abject fear and confusion.

He walked out of the slave pens and locked the gate back together with the padlock. Matt walked into the shack to pick up his backpack. Taking his sunglasses out of the side pocket as he did. Walking back over to the area where Mona and Phantom were sat he could see the remains of breakfast, a tin of pork & beans along with some razer grain bread. All of which had been smashed into the ground by a pleased looking Mona and an angry Phantom who now sat glaring at her.

Matt approached now with sunglasses on, his bandanna tied round his neck, lighting a cigarette that hung in his mouth.

"So breakfast went well?" He said taking a drag.

"That woman does not appreciate everything she has." Phantom said sharply.

"Let me guess, over cooked bread right?, or the beans were cold?" Matt said with a grin. "Since, I'm leaving I'll let you in on a little secret." Matt said as he put his backpack on the ground, opened it up and got out a small box of sugar bombs.

"There's nothing wrong with your cooking" he said between mouth fulls. "She just likes to make you angry, says it gives her that morning boost."

At this point Mona turned round with a look of mock shock on her face. "I would never do such a thing"

"Wait every morning for god knows how long I've gone to make you food, you've blown up about it, just to ruin my day." Phantom said realisation drawing on his face looking at Mona.

"No" Mona replied standing up "Like he said it gives me a boost. Its better then coffee or that first hit of psycho." She said giggling looking at Matt.

"She doesn't even eat in the morning." Matt said laughing, having quickly finished his sugar bombs. "And I started bringing my own food after the third time"

Matta and Mona burst out laughing as Phantom looked down at his ruined breakfast. "You're a fucking idiot" Mona giggled. "Every day for about six months." Now outright laughing at her last line.

"Fuck you guys" Phantom stood up and walked off to the shack he had passed out in, to the sound of laughter from his two comrades.

As the two of them stopped laughing Mona reach round to where she had been sitting and picked up Matt's rife and handed it to him. "Thought you might need that" she said as she tuned to inspect her own pack for the journey back to the Pitt. "So, you all ready for you trip? You know their ain't no shame in coming back to the Pitt with us, we won't call you a pussy or anything." She giggled.

"I've thought about it, I like my life, but this was my idea. And like most of my ideas it means I have to do the shit parts." Matt said looking towards the city ruins he could just see in the distance.

"God always so dramatic, Ashur probably wouldn't be happy if you came back empty handed. But he does like you so you might be able to come back without anything" she said. "HEY Phantom! You ready yet?" She yelled picking up her pack and assault rife.

"I guess it's time" Matt said to Mona.

"Guess it is" She replied sadly "Please come back." She spoke softly, it was the most real Mona had ever been to Matt.

With that she smiled softly and put her hand on top of his.

"I will Mona, I promise." Matt said as softly as she did to him.

This peaceful moment between two friends was broken by a large crash coming from within the shack Phantom had gone into. Followed by swearing.

They both started laughing.

Just as Phantom came out of the shack with his own back pack on. He ignored their lathing and locking eyes with Matt he walked over. Took him by the hand shook it "It's been a fucking pleasure." His mouth spreading into a wide grin.

"Here" Matt said breaking the handshake, reaching into his pocket and taking out the padlock key "You'll be needing this I think."

Phantom took the key and walked toward the slave pen. Matt pulled the bandanna from around his neck and pulled it up to his face to stop the desert sand getting into his mouth. He looked towards the horizon, nodding at Mona as she walked to joining Phantom, he set off on the journey south.

Matt's journey south hadn't been as eventful as he thought he would be; only having to put a couple of over ambitious raiders down. Most of the biggest hot spots he had avoided; the trip back to Megaton had only taken two days. He saw the town now for what it was, a place that gave the illusion of security. It's high walls would easily crumble if given a real test. Sure the town's folk would put up a fight but nothing the boys from the Pitt couldn't handle. God the raiders round here must be fucking useless if this place is still standing. He thought as he approached the town.

Approaching the entrance to the town through the local pre-war town ruins, he gave the lookouts a prolonged opportunity to spot him. After taking a casual stroll through the ruins for what felt an hour compared to his normal pace, he saw the glint of a scope from Megaton's walls. Finally, I hate being this exposed.

As he approach the town he could see some of the local militia taking up positions, including one wearing a Stetson hat. Lucas Simms, who seemed to be directing the locals to take up firing positions on either side of the entrance.

Matt raised his rife into the air with one hand. Still approaching the entrance.

When Matt was close enough to hear them. Lucas shouted "That's far enough, who are you? What do you want?"

Matt lowered his bandanna with his free hand and shouted in return "Is that how you great all of the residents, Simms?" A smile breaking across his face.

"Well fuck me" He thought he could hear Simms say, lowering his weapon and waving the militia away. Simms started to walk towards Matt, slinging his rife aross his back.

"What the fuck are you doing alive?" He said when he finally reach Matt. "Also, you look like shit…. worse than that you look like a raider."

Matt smiled and laughed. "So you thought I was dead, huh? Understandable I guess." Looking passed Simms towards Megaton, "Moriarty still selling booze? We should talk over what's passing as whiskey in these parts."

Simms smiled and slapped Matt on the back, walking towards Megaton and the Saloon there in. "You know it was the brotherhood that told us, said you'd been killed by some raiders." He paused as the gate opened, "She came, took Dogmeat and anything else she could see of value and gave me back the keys." Tipping his head as they walked past Matts old home.

"Huh, didn't think she would care that much, always said I was getting in the way." Matt shrugged pretending to pay more attention to the catwalk he was walking on rather then what Simm's had said.

"Come on I saw the way you two looked at each other the few times the two of you came out this way. I don't care what you say you'll be happy when you see her and she'll be happy to see you" Simms said now opening the door to the saloon.

Matt's eyes took a moment to readjust to the light, taking his sun glasses off to aid the process. Looking around he decided it would have been better if his eyes had stayed out of focus, the place was still a shithole. The bar stood to the right with a number of half empty pre-war bottles resting on a shelf behind it, with a abused looking ghoul leaning against the back wall. In front of the bar a number of stools, some with three legs some with as many as five, sat on one was Nova. Matt remembered her, she had the look of someone who had seen too much and had too much done to her. This along with the track marks on her arms made Matt feel sorry for her. The rest of the place was empty, made up of several broken chairs and hardly standing tables.

"Well fuck me" Came a strong Irish accent. "The boys returned home, back from his travels. Gobb get the man a drink"

Matt looked at the source of the voice, a mid sized man who had gained some weight since he had seen him last. Moriarty.

"Thank Moriarty, if you're paying I might stay this time" Matt said approaching the bar, brushing aside Nora, who was in the process of passing out on the bar.

"Well looks like the boys found a sense of humour in his travels." Seeing Simms with Matt, Moriarty continued. "I would stop to chat, with you fine gentlemen but business demands." With this Moriarty turned into his office. Matt heard the back door open and shut behind him.

Matt and Simms took a bottle of whiskey off Gobb found a small corner to drink in and Matt set about describing his life for the last year. This wasn't the truth however he told a story of fighting his way through a group of raiders and having spent a year on the run from them, until he managed to turn the tables on them upstate. He through in a few stories about death-defying ordeals and saving the odd trader. With the conclusion of the story, Simms sat back and whistled "Well if that's all true, your more than welcome back." Matt simply smiled at the comment. _The man's smarter then I give him credit_. Matt thought.

The next hour few by as Matt asked questions about what had been happening in the wasteland in the last year. Finding out the Enclave hadn't moved from project purity, unable to get it to work, while the brotherhood hadn't been able to break through the Enclave energy wall. He did find out that the brotherhood had taken a place called Adams air force base from the Enclave. The stalemate between the two sides resumed after this.

After finally telling Matt that the republic of Dave was no more and how someone had seen a space ship in the far north, Matt had decided that the stories had turned into wasteland gossip rather then anything useful. Simms seemed to have reached the same conclusion said his goodbyes to Gobb, said something quietly to Nova pressing some fixer into her hand and headed out the door.

Matt sat in silence for a while contemplating the information he had just got, the key being the brotherhood and Enclave conflict. If that's key then why can't I stop thinking about her. He thought to himself, he could almost see her face. But had he changed too much, not that they were anything before he left. But now whatever she had seen in him had to be gone, ruined by the poison in the Pitt's air. He finished his glass of whiskey and was about to ask Gobb for a room when he noticed who was coming into the bar. Jericho, Matt smiled thinking back to a conversation he had with Everett, before he left.

Jericho walked up the bar and ordered a whiskey; Matt stood up walked over to the bar and stood next to Jericho. "I'll get his Gobb" He said as Gobb put the drink down.

Matt smiled as Jericho eyed him; "Thanks" he said harshly, downing his drink as he did. He turned to leave. Matt caught his shoulder "Before you go I have a business proposal for you" he said point towards the table with the bottle of whiskey on it still half full.

"Eh, why not, I like a free drink" Jericho shrugged and walked to the table picking up the bottle and filling one of the empty glasses.

Matt looked at Gobb who was still waiting to be paid, Matt slipped him the caps as well as a large tip and a note. Gobb read the note nodded and walked away taking Nova with him, helping Nova open the fixer as he did. The note fell onto the bar it read: leave and forget you saw any of this.

Matt turned back to the table, sat down and got down to business. By the end of the conversation it had cost him a thousand caps but it had been worth it.

Matt went up to the beds in the Saloon and fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt woke feeling refreshed; he had slept surprisingly well considering the room that he had been staying in. Unclean would have been a generous description of the damp, cramped room. But Matt had been in worse and still managed to sleep soundly.

He had slept in a simple T-shirt and boxers using the travel sleeping bag he kept in his backpack. He raised his Pip-Boy to his face to look at what time it was and to check to see if he needed to get more supplies while he was still in town. _Still got plenty of stims, caps are looking a bit low, well after last night what can I expect._ Flipping to the map page of his Pip-Boy he looked at the local area he had scouted in the past. _Ah, Super-Duper Mart. Perfect place to pick up a few things._ He thought to himself planning how his day would work out.

Flicking his Pip-Boy off he stood up to collect his gear together. It was then that he heard the turning of the door handle to his room. Grabbing his pistol from the holster, that was sat on the seat of the only chair in the room. Then pressing himself up against the wall, to the right of the door, to catch the person unawares. Levelling the gun at roughly the location of the persons head as they entered, cocking the handle back as he did.

"Hey I was just wondering…." Her head tuned and saw the barrel of the gun. "please, please, I didn't mean too." Nova stammered, dropping the bottle of water she was carrying, lifting her arms above her head as she did.

"Shit Nova, you've got to warn people about this shit, I could of blown your head off. With the next guy you might not be as lucky." Matt said as he lowered in gun and picked the bottle of water from the floor. "What you coming in here for?"

He slipped his gun back into the holster.

"Errr, um, well" she stammered as she took the bottle of water from Matt in shaking hands, either from the DT's or from the scare, either seemed as likely to Matt. "Well I'm here for you" She whispered dropping her tone. "I've got a special rate for you, if you…" Trailing off looking at Matt concerned. "want?" she finished, a smile replacing the look of concern on her face.

Matt wondered what caused her to pause it, and then he saw her staring at his left arm. The sleeve of his t-shirt had rolled up; he quickly pulled it back down.

"What's that?" she asked dropping the low whisper.

"Nothing, forget about it" he replied harshly turning away from her. "You should leave Nova" Matt said as he picked his trousers off the floor, slipping them on. Then clipping his holster over his right thigh.

"Are you sure you don't want me?" she asked seeming to either take his words to heart or she simply didn't care.

"Nova get out" Matt replied softly "And tell that arsehole Moriarty that if he want's something from me, its goanna take a LOT FUCKING MORE" he said raising his voice so it could be heard throughout the Saloon. He was sure that Moriarty wanted something, this 'present' was just a way of getting into his good books. _Well tough shit Moriarty, ain't gonna work._ Nova looked at the floor, seeming embarrassed at Matt's outburst.

Matt picked up his bulletproof vest, looking at Nova. "Nova, either leave or give me a hand with the straps. We ain't doing what you were sent here for." Matt stated.

Nova looked at him, as he put his arm through and zipped the vest up at the front, seeming to weigh up the option. She walked over and behind him. Matt lifted his arms as Nova pulled the straps at the back, ensuring the vest wouldn't come lose.

"Thanks Nova" Matt smiled as he lifted his duster from the back of the chair. Reaching into the pocket he pulled out his packet of cigarettes and offered one to Nova. She took it and lit it from a lighter she pulled from her pocket. Matt did the same. Replacing the duster on the chair.

Pushing the door closed, Matt tuned to Nova, who was now sitting on the bed staring at the smoke hanging in the air.

"You know you should leave this place" Matt said between drags.

"Huh, and go where? Rivet City? I haven't got the caps to get in." she said quietly. "At least here I get hot food and some caps" she said tapping her cigarette, getting rid of the ash.

"Don't you want more? Wouldn't you rather live then just survive?" Matt questioned.

Nova laughed "I'd thought you'd grow up while you were away, if that mark is anything to go by" She said looking at his arm.

Matt pulled his T-shirt, to make sure the mark was covered. "But no you're still that bright eyed kid who walked out of the Vault." She laughed again "Thanks for the cigarette kid, I hope you find what you're looking for and if not, you always know where I'll be, we can drown our sorrows together." She said with a wink, with that she stubbed her cigarette out on the wall and left the room.

Matt watched the door as it closed with Nova on the other side this time.

 _Still a child._ Matt laughed at the thought.

He stubbed his cigarette, pulled his duster, tied his bandanna around his neck, tucked a combat knife into a scabbard on his lower left leg and finally pulled his rife onto his shoulder. _Another fucking day._ He though as he reached for the door handle.

Walking down the stair he saw that Nova had taken up her usual spot at the end of the bar while Gob leant against the wall looking bored. Moriarty was nowhere to be seen. _Good hopefully I've missed the fuck_.

He checked the time on his Pip-Boy as he reached the final step of the stairs, 8:15. He still had some time for an old friend.

Matt walked out of Moriarty's saloon without even looking at the other occupants. He didn't think he would be back.

Walking down the crater side until he reached the place he was interested in, The Brass Lantern. Watched over as always be a hopeful eyed Jenny Stahl. Matt liked Jenny, she was always nice to him before he left, always had a smile on her face never let her apocalyptic surroundings dissuade her. He remembered talking to her every morning that he spent in Megaton; they had become friends towards the end of Matt's time in the capital wasteland. Matt walked over to the counter and sat down on one of the rusty pre-war stools.

It took Jenny a moment to realise who had sat down, crinkling her nose as she tried to place the face. Matt decided to help her out and smiled widely at her. With this her mind seemed to click, a broad smile creped onto her face.

"Didn't expected to see you round these parts again" she chucked as she approached the bar.

Matt smiled in return. _She didn't expect me to come back._ He hid the thought with his smile.

"Neither did I, but how could I stay away from you excellent mirelurk cakes" he answered half joking.

"You know you're going to tell me everywhere you've been, right?" She said as she propped herself up on the bar using her elbows, leaning closer to him. "You look different… You seem different, what happened." She said going quiet _,_ her eyes didn't speak of hope but worry for a returned friend. She took his hand as she had done in the past.

In the past that simple act would of broken Matt, all of the weight which he carried would spill from his mouth. But now he simply withdrew his hand. He quickly looked at his open palm. _She wouldn't touch this hand if he knew what he done with it._ Quickly he clenched a fist, snapping his arm back to his side.

He looked back up a Jenny a false smile playing on his lips, hoping she couldn't see though his facade.

"I would love to stay and chat, but I've got to be on the road soon" He replied in a cheerful tone. "I promise to come back and tell you all about my adventures"

This seemed to satiate Jenny's worry, after all he'd always come back before.

"Alright, what you having? I see you reaching into your pocket, it's on the house. Friends and family discount." She finished with a wink.

Matt laughed "Sugar bombs and a black coffee, or whatever is passing as it round here now days."

She brought the items over to him placing the box of sugar bombs in front of him with his coffee slightly off to his right.

"Enjoy" She smiled. Her eye caught a regular customer approaching; she walked over to take their order.

"Thank you Jenny!" Matt shouted after her.

Matt sipped at his coffee and though when he would be able to keep his promise to Jenny. He was sure that he would have to come back to Megaton again in the future. He decided to late fate decide when he would next talk to Jenny, there were more pressing matters at hand.

Fate however had already decided, Jenny and Matt would never speak again. Matt would return to Megaton but too late to see his friend, she would die 2 months before he walked through Megaton's gates again. A great cholera outbreak would kill off nearly half of the town's population. Matt would cry, not at the death, life was quick and cheap in the wasteland everyone knew that, but rather at the fact he broke his promise.

Matt finished his sugar bombs and coffee and headed towards the gate. Nodding his head at those Megaton residents he recognised on his way out.

When out of the gates he let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. He felt like he had inhaled it the day before and was only now letting out his stress. _I don't mind the lies._ He mused. _I'm just brushing too close to a life I feel I didn't lead._

Matt set out east avoiding the pre-war road. _Only fucking idiots or the heavily armed used the roads._

After around half an hour of walking Matt found the place that he had arranged to meet. On top of a small rise in the terrain, against a group of rocks stood Jericho, who didn't seem particularly interested in the figure approaching him.

"You know your late Kido" Jericho grunted as Matt got close.

"And how the fuck would you know, I'm the only fucker above ground for about a hundred miles with a working clock." Matt shot back, tapping his Pip-Boy with his hand for emphasis.

"Well I've been stood here for fucking ages" Jericho replied finally looking at Matt.

Matt finally got a good look at the former raider in the bright sunlight rather than the crap bar lamps. Jericho had numerous scars across his face and his exposed lower arms. His mouth seemed to be set in a position of permanent scowl, his eyes were grey. _No life left in them, or maybe the jet._ Matt thought.

"Yeah well, I lost track of time." Matt said lazily waving his had towards Jericho.

"That's what we're hitting" Matt said walking up the ridge pointing to the Super duper market, cutting Jericho off before he could complain more.

"Huh seemed like a good take." Jericho said crouching next to him.

 _Good the old raider hasn't lost all of knowledge, knows to duck near people with guns and knows a good thing when he sees it._

"It is thank you." Matt un-slung his rife and looked at the terrain around the super market. _They would have to move to the right._ He thought.

"Over there" he pointed to the hill to their right that gave a good vantage of the old car park in front of the market.

"Huh" Jericho simply grunted.

Matt led. Jericho followed.

When they reached a good spot behind a few rocks, Matt again looked through his scope. Now able to see the entrance to the market, he could see how many raiders there were.

He counted 5. _5, that's easy, how many of the fuckers are inside._ He thought.

"How are you at range with that thing?" Matt questioned nodding at Jericho's Chinese assault rife he wore slung over his back.

"Shit"

 _Well at least he's truthful._ Matt grimaced.

"Right ok, work your way back to where we were then across to the other side of the building. And wait round the corner of the building. Wait until you hear people start dropping. Then pop out an kill anything that isn't me."

"Not a bad plan" Jericho begrudgingly assented.

Jericho left to make his way to his position.

Matt gave him a good 5 minutes. At which point he brought the raider closest to the entrance of the market into his sights.

Exhaling, he pulled the trigger, the muffed puffs, did little to indicate the damage they had done. The raider now lay with most of their brains on the wall they had been leaning on.

A second raider quickly saw their friend had been killed, shouted and caught a bullet in their throat for the trouble. At this point Jericho jumped out from the corner and cut two of the raiders down, with little care for accuracy. The final raider tuned on Jericho but fell with three bullet wounds to the back.

Matt made his way down the hill he had been perched on, while Jericho went through the pockets of the raiders.

"Anything good?" Matt asked as he approached looking at the doors of the market to ensure they hadn't got more company.

"Nah, 20 caps and a single hit of jet" he said standing from the final corpse. He brought the jet inhaler to his lips and took a hit.

"Fuck, that is some rancid shit."

"Wouldn't know" Matt mumbled as he checked his rife clip. "You ready?" Matt asked as he slid the bolt back on his rife.

"Yeah kid, don't worry"

They approached the door Jericho lent to one side and pulled the door open for Matt to check the room.

 _Never first through the door, is that how you're still alive after all these years, old man._ Matt thought.

Matt checked the small entry way, it was clear. But he could hear voices in the distance. Sounded like they were arguing over a haul. _No wonder they didn't bother to investigate the gun shots outside, probably never fucking heard them over this yelling match._ Matt reflected

Inside in the main hall Matt crouched behind one of the old check outs, Jericho crouched behind the next one along. He could hear at least 7 voices at different times, he could see 3. One on top of the old shelves and two down the aisle.

Matt looked at Jericho, "Bring them to us?" he whispered.

Jericho nodded.

Matt carefully unslung his pack and took out a mid-sized metal disk. Sneaking to the end of one of this aisles he carefully set it down pressed the button on top and placed some of scraps of paper of top of it. He then snuck back to his previous position.

Catching Jericho's eye again he pointed to the right. He understood and got ready to cut anyone sown who came from that way.

Putting on his harshest sound voice Matt yelled "Quick some fucks have come for the stash, outside now!"

The effect was immediate the two raiders at the end of the aisle came running down towards the mine.

BOOM

The whole room shook, the two raiders who were running lay scattered around, sprayed across the floor. The other raiders stopped where they were, confused as to where the attack was coming from.

Matt fired his weapon as soon as the smoke cleared, the bullets ripping through the chest of a raider that had come running out of the bathrooms to his left. He quickly moved positions not wanting the enemy to know where he was. Moving to the left, out of sight of Jericho, who had started shooting at anything that moved. He saw another two raiders, a man and a woman, who were trying to take cover behind a broken freezer. One of them spotted him before he could get a shot off.

They fired clumsily towards him allowing him to get to the relative safety of the bathroom door way. Bullets ripped into the crumbling plaster around him. Leaning out of cover he fired of quickly, catching the man in the cheek. The scream of pain could be heard even over the rapid gun fire coming from where Jericho was.

Matt lent out again and saw that one raider was distracted by his injured friend. He quickly fired of a shot into her head. The man she was looking after screamed of primal rage, leaped over the broken freezer and ran towards Matt. Matt lined him up in the scope, and pulled the trigger.

Click

 _Empty, fuck._ Was all he could think before the man was on him.

The raider was wildly swinging a butcher's knife, little to no skill, simply intent on hitting his mark. Matt dropped his rife and backed away from the man towards the entrance to the market.

Matt ducked under one of the lazy swings and grabbed the man's arm and broke his wrist forcing him to drop the knife. The man screamed and dropped to the floor, clutching at his wrist. Matt now saw the damage that he had done to the man. Looking at the bullet wound on his cheek the man's teeth could be seen as well as his tongue which was bleeding freely. Matt pulled his pistol and put a 45 round into his skull.

Stepping over the man he picked up his rife and inserted a new clip. He creped along the shelving to his right side. A raging gun battle was taking place around the corner and down the aisles. Turning the corner he saw 5 raiders all of them trading shots with Jericho, who was how hiding behind a bullet ridden check out desk.

Matt lent out and flicked his rife to automatic cutting through all 5 of the raiders. Ending the firefight abruptly.

"All clear!" He yelled to Jericho.

Jericho walked over, "Did you use me as fucking bait?"

"Nah, the fight just ended up like that things move fast old man" Matt replied checking the pockets of one of the raiders.

They checked the rest of the market for both more raiders and anything of value. They search and stacked all of the raiders in one of the bathrooms.

While searching the back room, Jericho had been caught under some collapsing shelves, much to Matt's amusement.

That amusement was short lived however as Jericho would not stop bitching about how he had ripped his 'best' jacket.

Soon they were sat on two stools with large amount of loot in one of the back areas. Matt looked down at the loot they had collected at least 5000 caps worth. He smiled reached down and opened two of the beers that had been put in the pile with the knife from his leg scabbard.

"We won't be able to carry it all" Matt smiled as he offered Jericho one of the beers.

Jericho laughed "Too right kid. You ain't that bad. To think I thought you were a weak streak of piss when you first walked through them gates, in your bright blue jumpsuit."

It was Matt's turn to laugh "Yeah I was fucking weak." "But I got hardened." Matt said getting serious.

"Yeah I've been meaning to ask, what crew did you run with? Only a raider knows how a raider thinks and you know how we think" Jericho asked sipping at his beer still in a light tone.

Matt took of his duster to get comfortable.

He smiled at Jericho, "You should know them, looking at that mark on your arm." Matt said pointing with the blade of his knife to the man's arm.

Jericho's eyes went wide, he choked on his beer. He glanced at Matt's arm, he saw the brand in it's entirely, as Matt had rolled up his T-shirts sleeve.

The mark was the simple, the word 'PITT' with further lines underneath to indicate rank. Matt's arm had three lines, which indicated he was a trusted lieutenant of Lord Asher.

"I see you never got rid of yours." Matt said still pointing at the mark on Jericho's arm. Jericho's only had one line which indicated he was a simple foot solider.

"You shouldn't have run, you can't just leave, you know that and all those caps. Something's got to be done about it. Payment in caps or blood, them the rules. And I know you don't have the caps." Matt slowly spoke each word, slowing standing from his stool, placing his beer down on the counter top.

Jericho, dropped his beer and jumped almost impossibility over the counter top, sprinting for the main entrance.

The bottle landed with a smash, quickly followed by a loud BANG. As a shot from Matt's pistol ripped through the old raiders right leg.

He tumbled over skidding to a halt, in front of the entrance to the bathrooms, he tried to rise but couldn't. He began to crawl as Matt slowly made his way round the counter and placed his pistol back into its holster.

"You really thought you wouldn't ever be caught?" Matt said as he approached; now spinning his blade in his hand.

Reaching the bleeding man Matt looked into the distance thoughtful "You know it wasn't even Asher who told me, it was Everett well…" Matt pushed his weight down on Jericho's leg, he screamed in pain

"…..they were mostly his caps" Matt finished

"FUCK YOU" Jericho managed to get put between gripped teeth.

Matt laughed at him, he was nothing, a man without a cause without a tribe. He was nothing.

Matt smiled. Jericho smiled back

 _Wait_

He felt the pain before he saw Jericho move, he looked down a switch blade was sticking out of his leg.

"YOU FUCK" Matt yelled as he hopped back and fell. Landing with a thud.

Jericho was on him in an instant, jumping onto his chest, wielding a butcher's knife he had found on the floor.

Matt grabbed the man's wrist before he could plunge it into his chest. Their faces were centimetres apart from one another. Matt twisted the knife so it slipped to one side and stabbed into the ground next to his head.

Before Jericho could react, Matt hit him in the nose with an open palm and with the other hand grabbed his combat knife that had fallen to one side. Grabbing the knife in his right hand he plunged it into Jericho's side. Cutting deep into the man's side. The knife became caught on his ribs, so Matt began twisting it in further hoping to cut something vital. Jericho splutter, shook and spat blood covering Matt.

Until he shook no more.

Matt rolled the man off him, twisted the knife out his side and proceeded to cut the mark off Jericho's arm.

After this he wiped the knife on one of the few areas of Jericho's cloths that wasn't covered in blood.

He spat on the man's body and limped back to the area where all of this had started.

He slumped onto his stool and lifted his leg onto the counter. He pulled a stimpack from his duster lay draped over his stool. Pulling the cap of the needle off with his teeth. He grabbed hold of the knife mentally counted to three and pulled the blade from his leg. Quickly injecting himself with the stimpack with the other hand. He could already feel the skin being repaired, he'll be able to walk normally again within the hour.

He laughed loud and long, the feeling of adrenaline, the sense of satisfaction, the taste of another man's blood, one who had come so close to killing you. But that taste proved that you were the superior, the greater. He laughed again, there was no greater feeling in this life. _People who used drugs chased this feeling._ He thought. He felt sorry for them, heir was no way to recreate this feeling artificially it was the one real reason to fight against a world that was always trying to kill him.

So he sat their laughing covered and high on another man's blood. Picking up his beer he reflected it was still cool. So much had happened and yet not enough to ruin a good drink. He laughed again at his own psychosis.


	4. Chapter 4

Matt woke with a jolt. Being shaken awake by a large crash coming from somewhere in the building.

He looked around to get his bearings. He was in the storage room of the super-duper market. He looked down at his leg. Not a mark remained of Jericho's assault.

He quickly regained his senses and picked up his rife that lay next to him. He started making his way to the door of the room, carful not to move any of the bottles that ay on the ground that might give him away.

He slowly opened the door, hoping that the door wouldn't squeak.

When there was enough room he squeezed himself through and moved over to the counter and took cover. Looking over the counter slowly he looked round for any sign of what made the noise.

The only noise was a fidgeting noise coming from the bathrooms where he and Jericho had stacked the dead raiders.

He made his move, climbing over the counter and carefully picking his way over to the bathrooms. Passing the now dry pool of blood that indicated his fight with Jericho.

He pressed himself up to the wall of the male bathroom, stepping carefully until he stood by the door frame.

He could hear them now, who every they were. They were shuffling around, panicked but trying to make as little noise as possible. They were swearing under their breath.

Matt glanced around the corner, it was a young woman, couldn't have been more than 18, dark skinned. She was keeling, going through the pockets of the raiders that had been dumped there.

She was dressed in tatted leathers, missing in some parts, showing one of her shoulder blades and the back of her left leg where a long red scar lay. On her head she wore a rank looking baseball cap, that at one time could have been bright green but the years had not been kind, it now took on the appearance of a dark sickly green. Under it she head a mid-length load of black hair hastily pushed under it. It looked like she hadn't washed for a number of weeks maybe months, dirt covered her exposed skin and the hair was tangled and roughly cut. He noticed that her shoulder had a fresh cut, looking round he noticed the ceiling in the far side of the room had collapsed.

 _She must of hid up there._ He thought. _Come out when she thought it was safe. Smart._

Matt silently slung his rife over his shoulder and pulled his pistol from its holster. He creped behind the women, he could hear what she said now.

"Fuckers, I'll kill'em, no one fuck with us, fuck'em, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuc-"

The last word cut of by the sound of Matt's gun cocking and the feel of the cold barrel on the back of her head.

"You going to kill me?" She asked calmly a slight Sothern drawl coming across in her voice. Staring straight ahead across the bodies looking at a spot on the far wall like it was a deathclaw on the horizon.

"Haven't decided" Matt answered truthfully.

"You should, no way any raider round here won't hunt you down. No way I won't hunt you down." She said venom creeping into her voice.

"And how would they do that, no fucker, here knows who I am, no fucker left round here" he pushed the pistol into her head. "And it's not like you're in a position to tell them anything."

"We know your partner, people will know he's not in Megaton, they'll put two and two together" she said, still sure of herself.

Matt laughed harshly. "Partner, you mean the dead fucker stinking up the homeware department. I don't think he's going to tell anyone anything"

She gulped he words caught in her throat. She was nervous for the first time. Matt was right she had no idea who he was. Her whole world dropped out from under her, she's lost al control of the situation. But there was something to her, he liked her.

 _Not many brave enough to threaten the guy with the gun to your head._

"You still got a crew after this?"

She thought it only took a moment but Matt saw her weigh up her options. Lie say their are more say they'll be back any second, he might let me go and run, or he might shoot me and have done. Or…

"No" she answered

 _Smart girl_

"You want one?" Matt pulled the gun from the back of her head but kept it in his hand.

"Are you offering me a fucking job right now?" she visibly relaxed, her shoulders loosed, she dropper her gaze from the spot she'd been staring at on the far wall.

"Yeah I've got something I can't do and it seems you're in the market"

She stood and turned around slowly showing she wasn't a threat. She was pretty not stop you in your tracks. But their as something to her eyes, a deep dark brown they spoke of a softness not normally found in the wasteland. The slight curve of her mouth as she looked Matt up and down taking him in assessing him. The way her face framed it all. Matt knew that she had to be strong to run with raiders and still look how she did, no marks not even a split lip. She smiled.

"I'll take it"

"huh, didn't think it would be that easy"

"Not many crews are able to take out a group like ours, by the look of you, you aren't working for some hard up for caps shit outfit. So I'll take it."

"Good. What's your name?"

"Nitro" She replied

Matt looked at her disappointed and sighed "No what's your real name? I hate raider names."

She looked at him nervously, the smile gone from her lips "Julia" she almost whispered out.

"Good." He smiled. "Your going north, to the Pitt-"

Her faced dropped at the mention of the Pitt, she looked nervous.

Matt continued regardless "go through paradise falls join the group taking slaves to the Pitt crew. When you get north find a a guy called Phantom or a woman called Mona tell them I sent you-"

"And who might you be?" she interrupted gaining back her confidence. Like getting his name would get them back on a equal footing or even she would have the upper hand.

"Matt, and don't interrupt me. When you talk to them give them this" Matt handed Julia a small box, from his duster pocket, it contained the part of Jericho he'd taken. "When you give them it tell them it's for Everett, he should be happy to see it. They should talk you north, if they say no, call in one of my favours, they both owe me. Then present yourself to lord Asher, he'll grant you an audience, when you meet him swear your loyalty to him, swear your life. Ask to be apart of my band."

She nodded understanding the task, Matt carried on.

"Then come back and find me." He paused and looked her over again "I bet your wondering why I'm telling you to do all this it's because you are no one you know nothing. But you have something, I can see it the way you hold yourself, the look in your eyes, I can see the potential in you like Asher did with me. Can you read?"

She was taken aback by everything he'd told her, she was struggling to understand everything. "Yes" she finally said.

"Good, follow me."

Matt placed his pistol back into his holster and started walking back to the desk where he had left the majority of his supplies next to the storage room.

Julia followed him dumb struck by all that was going on, she'd moved crews before but there was never anything like this, a test of strength fighting or killing someone in the group to take their place. But a test of loyalty and oaths, never anything like this, she didn't know anything about the Pitt crew other then what everyone else knew. Don't fuck with them. She'd heard stories of others who crossed them only to them to be wiped out the following day. Just a few years ago the Pitt was a joke where raiders went when they had nothing else, but something had changed over the last year. Now no one joked about them unless they didn't like living.

"Take anything you want from over there" Matt said pointing at the pile of loot from the taken from the raiders. This pulled Julia from her thoughts she walked over and started going through some of the equipment.

Matt mean while went through his back pack pulling out a spare ballistic vest and a book.

"Come here." Matt said after Julie has pulled herself an assault rifle, a 10mm pistol, a combat knife and a number of clips of ammo from the pile of gear. Putting the clips into a unused backpack she walked over to where Matt was waiting.

"Here" he said handing her the vest, "Put it over your head and tighten at the sides, much better then the crap you have now. You might want to find something to go over it."

She did as he said and pulled the vest over herself and tightened it. It looked stupid and stood out from the rest of her gear like a sore thumb. But it was quality, much better than anything else she had ever had.

"Now this is a very important book, I want you to read it as you travel to and from the Pitt, understand it and we will talk about it when you get back" He handed over a leather-bound book with the words 'The Prince' stamped onto the spine.

"Be careful with it not may like it left"

"Thank you" Julia replied, looking carefully at the book and taking Matt's words seriously she carefully placed it into her pack.

Matt looked at his pipboy, they still had a couple of hours until sun up.

Matt pulled out his pack of cigarettes and gave one to Julia that she readily accepted.

"Come we've got to talk" He hopped up to the counter and waited for her to join him.

Over the next few hours they talked, talked about what the Pitt was, what it stood for, why it was important, where Matt had come from, his mission, why Matt had chosen her, what she was, what she was to become, how Matt would help her, how they would change the world.

By the end of the few hours they had together. Julia felt like a life time had passed, she understood now what lay ahead for both her and the wasteland, she looked at Matt now not as the murder who had killed her friends. But as a saviour of the wasteland, a great solider and more importantly as her teacher and mentor.

"You and me, will do great things." Matt said smiling at her. "But first the little things, take that box to where it needs to be, prove yourself to me.

In that moment Matt knew he had her a look of determination came across her face. Matt knew that she was loyal from that moment, he knew that she understood.

She looked at Matt "I won't let you down"

"I know you won't" Matt replied.

With that they both collected their stuff, Matt taking all of the smaller items from the loot pile and they headed to the door.

Once outside Matt turned to Julie "I'll be seeing you soon" and they both set off in different directions, Julia heading north while Matt followed the road that headed towards DC.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait. But I have now written this chapter which is the longest I have ever done as well as this I have edited and re uploaded all of the other chapters. So you might want to go back and re-read. Would love for some reviews. I'm really enjoying where this is going in my mind. Hope you are too.

Slight edits have been added to this chapter since its original post. The problem with developing the story as I go. Things are too simple in the earlier chapters compared to what I'm trying to build later on. No huge changes just a couple of conversation changes setting up for a later chapter.

...

Julia hit the road hard. She headed north, avoiding Megaton, she was known there. She didn't want anyone from her past surprising her.

It wasn't until Megaton disappeared over her shoulder she took a moment to think about how she would even make it to Paradise Falls without catching a bullet or worse. She thought she was about half way between Megaton and Paradise Falls, if she was right about where the river should be. She'd know she was on track when she came to the small one-story buildings that marked the most popular crossing point for Paradise Falls.

She walked along a wide empty pre-war road. This was one of the few areas of the wasteland it was safe to travel on the pre-war roads. Too many gangs vying for power, raiders, Talen company, super mutants and now the Enclave. Any group that went out round here, was large and well equipped, with territory changing hands weekly and sometimes daily. These groups were easy to spot if you kept your wits about you. She was safe if she didn't hand around too long.

She was back in the moment now, looking round she saw the wide empty dessert, the small river running through it to her east widing its way up to the hills. She would cross further north, never this far south too close to DC. The rest of the desert was barren, little in the way of land marks, some rock out cropping's, pre-war buildings that had either been levelled by the bombs or by time.

Letting out a breath she had been holding since seeing Megaton, she started to notice her own needs. She could feel the sweat soaking into her cap as she walked, the way the leather felt on her skin she could feel the sweat making it slick and as it dried sticky, only for the process to repeat.

She needed shelter, she needed water and more importantly she needed a fucking smoke. She thought.

She walked for another hour at a steady pace, fast enough that she shouldn't be around by the time a scout alerted the nearest group. But not so fast she was tired if she had to out run any of the local wild life.

She finally saw a small cabin along the side of the road, a hopeful rest stop for any travellers. She ignored it, she wanted to rest but she wasn't suicidal. But behind it there was a large group of boulders.

They looked more promising. She thought.

She made her way off the main road and round to the side of the boulders. Working her way across as carefully as she could she slipped down into a makeshift camp hidden within the rocks, which gave a good view of the road, but allowed the occupant more than enough shelter. Luckily for her today the spot was vacant.

She slumped against the rock trying to get as much as she could into the shade, she soon gave up trying to find a comfortable position for her legs and simply left them in the sun.

She pulled out her water and a small piece of jerky, she didn't know what it was made from and knew better then to ask. She wanted to reach for her cigarettes, but she knew better then to give away her position. Let any one watching it was simplify empty, no one will ever know she was here.

That's what Matt had said, what they were. Or rather what he was and what she would become. Someone who everyone knew but who no one could describe, someone who's voice was known but it could never be placed. A ghost she had said.

"No," he had replied, "a ghost implies we never did anything its more like a poltergeist, everyone knows something's happening but no one knows how or why. Be seen but unseen, when you visit a place let people know your there don't try and hide, people notice when people try to hind. Just be a face in the crowd, someone you would wave at in the street as you pass, but you can't remember where you know them from."

She took a swig of water and washed it around her mouth, spitting it out to wash out the grit and the sand. She took a second swig, quickly drinking the warm water. She then bit into the jerky. It was tough, tougher than it should be, it would be better chewing on her road leathers. She reflected, rolling the jerky around her mouth. It finally broke apart into string like pieces of flesh that got caught in her teeth.

As she chewed she thought back to all Matt had said, his dream, his father's dream, the dream he wanted to share. A dream so great Lord Asher of the Pitt had taken it as his own. She believed in it and him with her whole heart.

The looked up at the sky deciding that she still had an hour until the ideal time to set off. She reached into her bag and brought out the book Matt had given her. She opened the book the pages yellowed with age, but still readable. She lent back into the rock, jerky in one hand book in the other. Life in that moment was perfect, thanks to Matt she quickly realised, she was happy, happier then she had been running with any other crew. She had a purpose, she wanted to keep going, she had an end game other than surviving.

An hour passed, she read for the full hour, understanding some making mental notes to ask Matt about. She understood or at least she thought what the book meant, it was about good rule and how to ensure that rule in harsh times.

She packed the book away and put what was left of the water back into her bag and made her way down the rocks back to the road. Looking for glints of the horizon that would give away any ambushers. And she walked rife in hand always alert, not letting the boredom set in, let it be the death of her.

Finally, the endless horizon was broken by smoke trails, and the shape of small buildings set among a pre-war suburb. Big Town as it use to be known. Before when the raiders use to attack it rather than stop off for the night.

Big Town had laid on a perfect position, for the slavers of Paradise Falls it gave them a secure point at which to cross the bridge north. As the demand for slaves to the Pitt increased the slavers needed a safe place to wait south of the river when there were too many super mutants in the area north. So the place was taken by some enterprising young slavers and set themselves up as the only place south of the river that you could keep your slaves safe and get a cold beer. It was officially known as the Almost Home. But soon came know as Home to many a slaver and raider crews.

Julia relaxed as she came within reach of Home, she would be safe, only the mad or the desperate crossed the bridge at night.

She walked through the outer wall and across the bridge leading over the pit of spikes that helped to keep Home safe. A sign was nailed to the inner wall it read. 'Home Rules: 1) No fighting in the walls 2) No guns in the walls 3) No caps you stay outside the walls.

She walked through the second gate, a guard tower on her right-hand side, a rickety affair held together by luck and duct tape. A top it stood a bored looking guard. He's attention wasn't on the wasteland around him, rather it was on the structure to her left. A large cage made of some pre-war fence was squashed between the 8-foot wall and one of the ramshackle buildings that made up the town. Within it squatted 8 slaves of different genders, races and age. Each of them looked at her with fear and hatred. They all wore the rags that were associated with slavery in the wasteland as well as having collars flashing about their necks.

Julia paid them no mind, she didn't care. It was only luck and a strong will that had kept her from being in that cage herself.

She walked passed the cage, which stank of human waste from the overflowing pit that had been dug at one end. When into the town proper, she took in her surroundings. Breathing deep to get rid of the taste of the slave pen, that lingered on her tongue. She smelt it all, the sweat from the raiders and slavers around her, the smell of beer that had gone stale in the relenting sun, the smell of piss and shit that floated up from the trench that surrounded the encampment. But most of all she could smell fresh cooking meet from half a dozen different fires.

Fuck she was hungry.

But before should indulge, she was approached by a small man in a dirty pre-war business suit, behind him stood a huge lumbering man wearing metal armour.

"Name?" the small man asked with a smooth voice, to her it sounded like the voice that a pre-war salesman would have had.

"Nitro, you always this abrupt with your guests?" Julia asked emphasising her southern drawl.

"Apologies, it's just we don't often see people coming to Home alone." He paused and looked her up and down like a wild dog eyeing up a loan Bramham calf. He continued at last "Without a good reason that is." He eyed her rife that was slung over her shoulder. "We have a no weapons policy, lock it away, keep your blade but anything bigger and I'll let Tank here deal with you" He said pointing behind him at the large man in metal. He nodded over her shoulder to where the weapons check in was.

The weapons check existed as it was soon found after Home had been established that to keep order it was best just to leave the guns in the hands of those who were getting paid to stand on the walls rather than the ones shotting whiskey.

"Won't cause trouble. My crew got wiped, looking for something better." She said holding her hands to show that she meant no harm.

At least some of what she said was true at least. She thought.

The man smiled, "I'm sure you'll keep your word. If your looking for work, I'd look at the Falls, they're always looking for guns. Now just the small matter of the fee. 20 caps." He held out his hand.

"20 you've got to be joking!" She yelled.

"Well that does include, bunking in the shared rooms and water. It's really a good price" he smiled.

"Yeah good if you don't mind someone trying to fuck me in the middle of the night or drinking water so irradiated I'd turn into a ghoul. 10 caps and point me to a room with a lock on it where I can sleep."

His smile grew wider, he laughed. "I knew it, tank thought you were fresh off the farm, didn't you tank."

Tank looked worried as if unsure as to what to say. "Yes boss" he finally stammered out.

"See, you know we can hardly get him to shut up normally, he can't be use to talking to someone who looks as good as you." He gave her the same look as earlier but hungrier. "You know my room has a lock, just me and you." He licked his lips. "10 caps and a locked room what more could you want?"

"One without you" with that she dropped 15 caps into his hand and walked to hand in her weapons.

She looked over her shoulder at the short man, he had been distracted by the arrival of a caravan and was ushering a number of people with collars on their necks into some waiting cages, while chatting to a man dressing in raider leathers carrying a sniper rife.

With her guns checked she looked round the main street of Home. There were 5 bars here all were, simple, they had one wall and a roof, with 5-10 tables, and a counter where a bar tender stood. Their one wall backed onto the small path that led between the different bunk houses that had enough room for a single person to navigate. While between the bar they lay a open path for people to make their way down. She had once heard a traveller from far away compare it to the strip of New Vegas. From their tone she didn't take him seriously. Some of the bars stood empty while others were packed with old friends passing stories. Another safety measure, gave the raiders space between them, made sure there were no 'misunderstandings' between rival crews.

Who ever made this place sure as shit knew what they were doing. She reflected.

Julia liked it here, it was calm compared to most raider camps, everyone knew their place. That didn't mean she didn't keep he guard up though. One slip up her she could still end up dead or worse.

She looked down the road at the bunk houses, that were at one time houses of the residents of Big Town. They had long since been killed or sold, she doubted any were left. The last that she had heard Red, the major of Big Town had been bought by the guy who ran the whore house in Home. But if she was still alive no one ever saw her.

Finally, she saw a bunk house with a tough looking woman at the door sat on a stool. The bunk house was at the far back of the camp, Julia made her way through the street, trying to see if she recognised any faces. She stuck to the side streets between the bunkhouses and the bars.

The women outside the bunkhouse rested a rife across her lap and glared at any man who got too close to the building.

Julia strolled over. The women looked her over.

"10 caps a night, bed only, it's a shared room but not many takers today, just you and some slaver, who's crew she don't trust to leave her alone." Her voice was raspy, caused by too many cigarettes and too much dust on the trails.

"I'll take it, anything else I should know?" Julia asked looking around the rest of the camp back to the door the women sat next too.

"Camps easy to remember, it looks like a big 'H'" She drew the letter in the dust at her feet with the but of her rife. "Entrance her" She drew a circle at one end of the 'H', "Bars and bunks here" She Pulled her rife across one of the lines of the 'H'.

"Top right" she drew another circle as well as pointing to indicate the direction "That's the whore house, called the garden. Fuck knows why, some preacher turned sicko runs it"

Julia looked over where the women was pointing, the whorehouse was a large building two stories high, so it towered over the rest of the camp. It was post-war, made of scraps of other buildings but seemed to primarily consist of metal that had turned red with rust, like most construction in the wasteland. She could just make out the word garden, made up of letters stolen from other signs, the word seemed to flicker even in the light of the late afternoon, as the 200-year-old bulbs fought a losing battle with time.

"Finally," The women said snapping Julia back to her conversation.

The women drew another circle at the other end of the 'H' from the whorehouse.

"That's your stores and your clinic"

"If you're looking for good water and booze, go to that bar, they won't rob you unlike the others" She pointed to a bar where a young man stood wearing a green jump suit. His bar seemed to contain a number of lone traveling people and small groups, they seemed to be minding their own business. Simply passing the time.

"Thanks" Julia said and gave the women 10 caps. She didn't believe her about the bar, it would be the same shit as they all serve. But the women would get a cut if she sent customers the man in greens way. This wasn't Julia's first time in Home.

The women looked at the caps ensuring they were real, she then stood and unlocked the door.

"Thank you" Julia said stepping through the now open door.

The women simply nodded.

The room was dark, chinks of light coming through the boards that covered the windows. The room was mid-sized, with a bathroom at the back. A private bathroom was a luxury that was afforded by the door price to sleep in safety. There were 10 beds in the room lined up like many bunk rooms. The beds were simple but clean another luxury not found in most bunk rooms.

She thought about why such places were needed. In a large crew woman were protected by the knowledge that anyone who did touch them would be castrated and left to rot by the others. Or protected by the other women in the crew that would gut anyone who touch any of them. But those that didn't have a crew or didn't trust them, this is what they needed. Somewhere safe away from the predatory nature that infected so many men in the wasteland.

She looked around and saw the other women's gear on a bed at the far left of the room. So, she took the one on the far right.

She wasn't here to make friends.

She dumped her stuff and made her way to the bar the women on the door had recommended. Getting some of the food that smelled so good on the way in. She spent the remaining hours of day light talking with the other patrons, spreading the word that she was looking for a crew heading north.

Finally, she fell into conversation with the bartender, it was a slow night, he seemed to know of a guy who's crew was making the trip north the next day.

"Yeah I know a guy, his crews moving tomorrow, but two of the slaves died getting to the Falls. He was hoping to pick some up here. Apparently the Pitt crew are starting to get picky. Fucking picky raiders, what next?"

Soldiers, you fuck wit. Julia wanted to shout. But she didn't she simply smiled and nodded, looking at the man like all she wanted to hear were his next words. Letting the silence fill the air.

"So yeah, anyway" the man stumbled over his words. "He's hold up in the Garden, fucking his troubles away"

After having found out what the guy looked like Julia stood to leave, winking at the bar man, extend her soft southern drawl and said "Till next time"

Julia made her way through the camp heading towards the whorehouse. Stepping over a passed out drunk at the small road that joined the two side of the camp. She recognised the man as one of the group that came in just after her.

Must have been a good score. She thought as she tried to avoid getting any of the mans sick on her boot.

Turning the corner and coming into sight of the Garden. This was not her first time here either, she had come after a particularly good score by some of her fellow raiders. That had been a wild few days, high off hitting a caravan, they spent every cap they had in 3 days. 3 days of good jet, cheap booze and even cheaper whores.

She stepped into the entrance only to be stopped by a huge man dressed in raider leather holding a large bat, with a pistol holstered at his side.

"20 caps to get in" he spoke barley looking at the women in front of him, rather he scanned around looking for any size of trouble.

She paid the caps and didn't argue.

Inside the room she was first attacked by the smell. The smell of sex, sweat and smoke filled the air like a fog.

She looked round the room that was barley lit by a few bulbs barely casting any light. The room was small, full of tables and chairs, with a bar at the back. In the centre of the room a set of rickety old stairs led up to the girl's rooms. She saw several patrons being led up their followed shortly by dust falling from the ceiling below the room that they had just entered, much to the amusement of the downstairs patrons.

She moved round to the side of the room away from drunken eyes. She was one of the few women there who was not 'working'. The working girls her were tired strung out, each dressed in ruined pre-war nightwear, the tattered cloth barely covering them. They were all slaves, owned by the preacher. They didn't wear collars there was no need, by the look of the track marks on most of the women's arms or by the dead eyed look behind most of their eyes. Some looked at her with suspicion, but most looked at her as a client.

No rules in the Wasteland. She thought.

Each time she was approached the waved the women away. She was here for one reason. She was looking for a man hard down on luck, someone who had just fucked their last cap away.

Finally, she saw him sat at a stool at the end of the bar, nursing a single shot of whiskey.

She made her way through the crowed of tables and people, pulling her cap down to cover her face better, she made her way without them noticing she was even there. The only ones who saw her were the ones who were paid to, the meat head security, or the women looking to turn their next trick. Even they saw her and forget she existed.

She waited at the other end of the bar for the bartender. She ordered a bottle of whiskey and a single glass. She poured herself a measure and waited. She wanted the man to see her. She looked without looking, always pretending to look at the women around her. But she saw him, he looked, looked again then when he thought she was absorbed in her own mind he stared. He stared longer then is polite just enough to make him awkward, if she caught his gaze at that moment. She waited for the perfect moment, just as his mind was running through what he wanted to do to her, she turned, glanced at her glass then up at him. Letting her dark eyes melt into his.

He broke first, looking down at his drink, he then took a sip.

She walked round the bar. Foreplays over, down to business. She thought.

She sat on the stool next to him and poured herself a new glass. She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, he was staring still.

"I've heard your putting a crew together" she purred.

"What…. What?" he said his mind finally brought back to rational thought.

She filled his glass, letting the silence work for her. To him it was just him and her, the whole world could of fallen around them it was al just white noise.

"Already have a crew, we set out tomorrow" he nocked the whiskey back

She poured him another.

"Say I wanted to join, could I? No pay just need to get north" She said setting the bottle on the bar top.

He looked at her, he finally spoke thinking he understood "Running, you got people after you?"

"No" she replied "Even if I did they wouldn't be trouble for you"

He smiled, the whiskey clouding his mind to how much of compliment he had just gotten.

Men so fucking predictable

"Well maybe we could do with another. As long as you've got your own gear. We set off at dawn for the Falls"

"What's your name?" She asked suddenly changing conversation

"eh, Tom" he stammered "What's yours?" he said remembering how conversations worked through the fog or whiskey and hormones.

"Nitro" she replied. "I'll see you by the gate at dawn". She laid a hand on top of one of Tom's while standing to leave.

He held it lightly but stopping her from departing, "Why not stay a while?"

"I've got some more things to pick up. I'll come back soon, you enjoy this" she nodded to the bottle on the bar "and I'll be back later on"

With that he let her hand go and poured himself a new drink.

As Julia was leaving she caught the arm of one of the 'workers' gave her a hand full of caps and nodded towards Tom. With that she left the building.

All Tom knew that night was that he got a free bottle of whiskey and a free ride for his customer loyalty, as the whore said. He didn't see Julia until the next day at dawn.

The following day Julia met with Tom at the gate, Tom looking like death warmed up. After he had been sick a couple of times they set to the Falls.

When they arrived the rest of Tom's crew was already waiting in front of the great wall that protected the slave base from interference. Introductions were made, it was a 5-man crew, 3 men and two women, including Julia, along with them was the cargo, 6 slaves. She didn't bother to remember any of the crew's names and she barely glanced at the slaves. They wouldn't know each other long enough for them to matter.

After a lot of arguing over who was going to carry supplies and organising cuts as the rest of the crew were worried the new comer would decrease their share. Soon as it became apparent that Julia, Nitro to the crew, wasn't taking a share they warmed up and set off as the sun was approaching its zenith. The journey took two days and was dull, beyond dull. Nothing happened just the way the slavers liked it. No one came near them and nothing came near them. The only positive of the trip was that Julia was able to read uninterrupted for two nights.

On the final day of their trip as they walked past the massive dishes that marked this area of the wasteland. Julia thought about what she should expect in the Pitt, she'd heard the stories, that it was an industrial nightmare. Air so thick you could cut it, water so rank it would kill you if you even put a toe in it and monsters the likes of which the Capital wasteland had never seen.

She cast these ideas aside and though about what Matt had said.

"It was the crucible of a new nation, the forging place of ideas where anyone could earn their place. The land was not perfect but that didn't matter only made the people harder, more suited to the work that needed to be done."

She liked that idea, the idea that anyone even her who grew up so far to the south whose family had migrated north from disaster to disaster until the last one took her family, her home from her and she was forced to kill and steal to survive.

It wasn't her fault she was so good at it, or that she enjoyed it. She thought.

Finally, they peaked the hill and she saw the small camp atop a crest in the land, she saw the tunnel that led to the Pitt as well as the two shacks that served as a temporary shelter to the raiders who came. Finally, she saw the lookout who stood atop a rise at the edge of the hill keeping watch for the mutated wildlife that called so much of this area home.

Tom waved to the lookout from the front of the small group and raised his weapon above his head to show he meant no threat to them.

"You know the rules, guns up" she heard the lookout shout.

The raised her rife as did the other slavers around her.

They made their way up the hill. She was at the back by the time she made it to the base of the camp. Tom and a male raider from the Pitt were talking and the slavers were being ushered to the pen at the far side of the camp.

One of the Pitt raiders, a woman, broke her conversation from the slaver she was talking too upon seeing Julia.

Not raider, solider. Julia thought correcting herself. But fuck did they look like raiders.

She strolled over.

"Well hello beautiful" she said looking Julia over much like the man at the entrance to Home had.

The women in question was far from beautiful herself, with loose skin that seemed to be rotting off at some points. Covered in open wounds that sweated with a mix of puss and blood.

"Hi" Julia said still taken aback by the women's appearance.

The women giggled "Don't worry I don't bite. Unless you want me too" she winked.

The male raider from the Pitt looked over.

"Leave the poor women alone Mona, no way she dragged her sorry ass across half the wasteland to fuck you. You walking corpse." He said breaking his negotiations with the slaver.

Julia's eyes lit up. So, this was Mona, fuck Matt could have warned me.

Mona giggled again. "I don't know you should see how she's looking at me, I think she wants me bad." She shouted back to the man.

"Your Mona?" Julia asked.

Mona looked at her all joking gone from her expression, a hardness set in, a slight expression of worry came on her face then determination.

"Who the fuck wants to know?" She questioned he body stiffening for a fight.

"Matt sent me, he want's me to join you guys, meet lord Asher, then join him back here"

Mona laughed again. "Fuck I guess golden boys been busy. And an audience with the Load himself. You must be important to golden boy. Not everyone gets that, hell even Matt had to fight his way to speak to Lord Asher. Hope you brought something to prove yourself with"

"Matt told me to bring this, it's for a man called Everett." Julia handed over the small box that Matt had given her.

Mona opened the box as she saw the contents a smile wider then any Julia had ever seen spread across Mona's lips.

"Well fuck, this is a gift. Everett will be happy to see this. And if golden boy says you get to see the boss, you get to see the boss." With that Mona tuned and walked back to the other guy from the Pitt.

"Phantom we got another body to take back to the Pitt. And she brought a gift." Mona said passing the small box to Phantom.

"Listen I don't care how much you want to fuck her we ain't tak-" Phantom looked into the box that's contents had made him pause.

He turned to Julia.

"Matt send you?" his voice low all traces of banter gone.

"Yes" she answered.

He looked her over. "He said he would find someone, I just didn't think it would be so fast. Your with us then, luckily we brought enough to feed 10." With saying this he turned back to Tom accusingly.

Some time later after negotiations with the slavers finished and they had been sent on their way.

Phantom was in too bad a mood over the quality of the slaves, again, to host them.

Phantom and Mona sat down with Julia and asked her name, her true name.

It seemed to be some unwritten code of the Pitt that they share their real names with one another. She reflected.

They told her that she would have to prove herself to hear their true names.

They asked her what Matt had told her, what she knew of the Pitt. They laughed when she talked of the idea of a new nation.

"Them ideas" Phantom started. "That's Matt and Ashers doing, they buy into all of that. They believe in the vision, Matt's tried explaining it to us he gave up in the end said we needed to read more."

"I told him I couldn't, but I'd be happy for him to teach me" interjected Mona between hits of jet.

"Ignore her" Phantom continued, rolling his eyes. "This bright future they want, that's truly what Asher and Matt are trying to build. We might not understand it but, Asher is buying up every slave he can find and putting them to work. Not just that he's recruiting smart people. You know doctors and shit." He took a drag of a cigarette.

"But you your special." He said pointing the lit cigarette at her.

"Matt had this grand idea of a soldiers, he called em, people who would believe in the ideas who would fight and die for them. That's what he wanted and when he left he would find people to join him believing in his, what did he call it….. ideology that was it. Said the right person with the right idea could change the world, but only if they could inspire others to follow through with it. That's what you are. We follow Matt, we might be understand everything he says but he's done so much in such a short amount of time that it's hard not to be drawn in by him. We trust what every he says is for the best." He finished taking another drag.

Julia looked at them. Struck by how they didn't see what Matt was trying to build.

Finally she got the courage to ask "So why do you fight for the Pitt why do you fight for Matt, there's plenty of crews around who would take you and you don't have to sit around watching slaves all day"

Mona laughed "you don't just leave the Pitt, all that shit Matt says about being forged and created, he was right about one thing for sure. Theirs a brotherhood in the Pitt you don't leave it. And if you do you've seen what happens." Mona nodded towards the small box Julia had brought with her that now lay on the table off to their left.

"We are the biggest army or gang or whatever the fuck Asher wants us to call ourselves now, why would we leave that. Just have the chance to steal a few caps off some poor fucker who stays into out 1 mile of territory. Theirs power in numbers and organisation, that's one of the few lessons of Matt's that stuck. That's why we follow him, he made us better then what we could off been scraping a living. What Matt wants we'll do, not all of us but you'll see that when we get to the Pitt" Mona continued.

Julia was confused "If Matt was the right-hand man of Asher why did he raid and collect slaves with you then?" she questioned trying to understand the man she knew for such a short period of time but still thought of as her mentor.

"Said it kept him grounded, said you can get lost in ideas. Better to find one that worked and follow it through he said. And that's what he's done. But secretly I know he enjoyed it, he liked the freedom it gave him. Said it let him train us as well, help built the strength of the Pitt. He meant his ow following, few become or stay powerful in the Pitt without a loyal crew. So fuck knows why he's here or what he's looking from his previous life. We ain't important enough to know that. But all I know is if Asher sent him it's important and if he's allowed him to openly recruit for his own crew getting people like you. Asher trusts him a hell of a lot more then I would." Mona answered.

Mona tuned to look at Julia, from her position lying on the floor staring into space. "You know Matt is one of the deadliest motherfuckers I've ever seen. Best fucking shot I've ever seen as well. He's a sneaky bastard to boot." Mona turned to Phantom.

"You remember the time he got into that camp up north and managed to cut the leaders throat and balls off, as well as put him on display in the middle of the camp. Without waking any of the fuckers up. I will never know how the fuck he did that" Mona laughed

The rest of the night descended into sharing more and more outrageous stories, including one where Mona road a deathclaw. Which she insisted was true while Phantom insisted it was a jet dream.

Julia took a moment to reflect. She felt happy being with these people they were her people. She understood that their pleasure came from the little things in life not the big dreams like Matt and Asher had. Like she had. And the Knowledge that she was apart of the big dream gave her comfort. But for the moment she would indulge the little pleasure and so opened a beer and joined in with a story about her and the two sentry bots. She felt at home for the first time in a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

Again, hope you are all enjoying reading this so far. No more edits since my massive overhaul last time. This story goes more into the changed timeline of things. Basically, all of the major events happened but in different orders, further apart or closer together as it allows for a more fluid writing experience. No huge changes though. Please like, follow, or leave a review!

Also all **bold** text is a terminal entry.

...

Matt started towards the city having left Julia heading north. With every step the wasteland lost more of its characteristic sand. Changing into an endless grey of concreate. Here he was sheltered by from the wind that whipped up so many violent wasteland sandstorms. Without the consent noise of wind that he had become so accustomed to, Matt noticed the silence.

The city is truly dead, not like The Pitt that rang of industry and life. No, this city was dead with only the occasional gunshot or scream to pierce the deafening silence.

He pulled his rife close to his chest not letting his guard down in this the most dangerous area of the wasteland. His eyes scanned his broken surroundings. The road he was traveling on made its way through the city on the rivers bank which lay on its eastern side while its western side was covered by pre-war ruins.

The road was pot marked and appeared to be well used by the variety of creatures that now called the city home. Luckily for Matt the road appeared to be free of those travellers.

For now, at least. Matt thought.

Matt wanted nothing more than to move into the city ruins, to find cover and to make himself less visible. But he knew that he wouldn't be able to get through the ruins, buildings lay collapsed across all the road ways and the residents that survived there did take to kindly to visitors.

So, Matt carried on passed countless rocky out cropping's and ruined shop fronts, all of which Matt was sure would contain a rife that would spell his end.

Still he carried on ever watchful.

Finally, he came to a bridge that spanned the river, through one of its archers he could see the Citadel, the home of the Brotherhood of Steel. Further in the distance he could see the glinting lights of the energy barrier surrounding Project Purity, his father's dream.

His brief respite was broken by crack of a ride shot.

He dove for cover, jumping behind a rusted car.

The next round struck the car sending sparks into the air, vibrating Matts body as he pressed up close to the rusted hulk.

"Fuck" Matt swore to himself.

Matt quickly pulled his pack off his back, pulling out two grenades.

Another round hit the car.

He reached down to pull his knife from his leg spat on the blade, quickly putting a shine on it. Then he slowly put the blade above the wreak. Trying to stop the glint from the shooter in the reflection.

He quickly spotted them.

A camp set up in one of the arches of the bridge.

Matt replaced the blade to its spot and pulled the pin of the first grenade. Throwing it half way between his position and the snipers nest.

A great cloud of smoke erupted from the grenade hiding Matts position from the shooter.

Matt slung his rife over his back and counted to 3 then he jumped over the wreak and sprinted to the position under the sniper's nest.

Pulling the pin from the second grenade and threw it into the sniper's position.

Screaming and the noise of blind panic came from the nest.

BANG

The grenade went off. Throwing out flames and black smoke above Matt. Showering the surrounding area in pieces of the sniper and the crap they had collected they're from other travellers.

Matt picked his way round the side of the bridge and taking a makeshift ramp up to the nest. He looked in on his carnage.

The small alcove was covered in blood and scorch marks. Around him lay the pieces of three bodies, in the corner two women with tied hands were propped up against a wall one had, had her leg blown off. While the other cried and tried their best to stop the bleeding of the first.

One of the would-be ambushers had survived, covered in cuts from broken furniture which now lay scattered inside and outside of the nest. He had a foot-long piece of steal sticking out from his abdomen which he was weakly trying to remove.

Matt walked over to the ambusher up clipping his holster as he did. The ambusher started by the noise as Matt crunched over broken glass, looked at the rife at his feet.

The man didn't even try to reach for it as Matt pulled out his pistol and fired a round into his head.

The uninjured women screamed.

"Please shut the fuck up" Matt shouted.

She grew quiet.

He walked over to them. And pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it all while holding his pistol.

"Your friend?" he asked taking a drag and looking at the women with only one leg.

The other women shook her head.

"My… mum" she finally said.

"Ah, my condolences", Matt said as he looked at the injured women.

"She's not dead, please help me get her to a doctor. I'll give you anything, please help me"

"She's dead already" Matt replied "just hasn't stopped breathing yet. Best just to get it over with"

Matt pointed his pistol at the injured women's head.

BANG

The women jerked and fell limp to the floor.

"YOU FUCKING MONSTER" the women cried trying to get closer to her mother.

Matt looked at the women closer, she didn't look to old maybe 15 or 16. She also looked neatly kept, the clothes she was wearing were well made if in tatters now. She didn't have the malnourished look that haunted so many other wastelanders.

"You two from Rivet city?" Matt asked

The women glared at him.

Matt glared back.

Finally, the young women broke "Yes, we were going to visit friends in Megaton when the guards we hired turned on us"

"Well today is your lucky day. You get to live." Matt crushed his cigarette under his boot.

He quickly un did the women's binds.

"I know you hate me" he said as the women stood up "But what I did was for the best, she wasn't going to live and you trying to carry her back would have just got you killed as well."

She nodded.

"You should go back to Rivet city and never leave it again, unless you're willing to accept that life is cheep out in the real wasteland."

Matt then pulled a small bag of caps from his duster and handed them to the women.

"That should buy you a real guard for your way home. If you follow me to the citadel, you should be able to get a trader to take you back for that money."

She looked almost thankful. For a split second.

"What about her" she nodded to her mother. "Can we bury her, before we go?"

"No time, people tend to not give a shit about what happens to their bodies once their dead. Because well their dead. Leave her and follow me"

With that Matt left before she could say a word.

He heard her hesitate for a moment. Then the footsteps followed him.

Good se might survive out here after all.

He slowly made his way down the ramp waiting at the bottom for the women.

As she approached he spoke.

"We're not far from the citadel now. But I have rules, shut the fuck up, don't make a sound and most importantly don't make a fucking sound. If your going to cry all the way there, I'll put a bullet in you."

She stood shocked at his outburst.

"Look it's better its me rather then the super mutants or raiders." He paused seeing the silent tears rolling down the women's cheeks. He sighed, "Just stay behind me and I'll get you home ok?"

She smiled a sad smile and nodded.

"Good"

Matt retraced his steps to the car he was hiding behind earlier, walking past the now spent smoke grenade. He quickly pulled on his backpack.

With that they set off to the huge walls of the brotherhoods fort.

The journey was quick and uneventful. The way that Matt liked it.

The Citadel hadn't changed since he has last been there when he sort refuge with Dr Li and the other survivors from Project Purity. The vast oddly shaped building stood strong against the ruins around it. In front of it lay a large flat concreated area where members of the Brotherhood patrolled protecting the large steel gate that allowed passage in and out. The whole building over looked the vast Potomac River, on the opposite bank sat Project Purity, always mocking the brotherhood.

So close and yet so far. Matt thought.

He remembered the last time he had been here. A broken man having seen his father killed. He had blamed the Brotherhood for his death. They had wanted the Project Purity back online but had send no men to protect it. When he left he had just finished yelling at the elder for an hour then stormed out into the wastes. He was in the Pitt only 3 weeks later.

As he came closer to the sentries he raised his rife above his head as he had done so many times before.

A small detachment of power armoured knights came to meet them, breaking from their patrol route.

Matt stopped before the knights reach them, holding his hand out to stop the women, who had been trying to hide behind him.

The ground shook as the group of 5 knights approached.

THUMP THUMP THMUP THMUP

The heavy plates driven by hydraulics never cease to amaze Matt with their noise and the intimidation they allowed the user to have over whoever saw them.

Finally the paladin leading the group spoke. "What business do you have here?"

"You guys are always to the point, aren't you?" Matt replied looking the paladin up and down. He held an early model laser rife in his hands while a 10 mm was attached to one of his leg plates.

"Business" The paladin replied his voice conveying his annoyance at having to speak to someone he saw as below himself.

"I was just escorting the lovely young women to the safety of the Brotherhood, I'm sure you'll be willing to help her find her way home." Matt smiled. "Also I'm here to help you fix the mess you've made of my fathers dream." He nodded towards project Purity.

The paladin simply stared at Matt.

Matt stared back. He could hear muffled noises coming from the paladins helmet.

 _Guess they got a tec upgrade, about time they got some helmet radios._ He mused.

"Come with me" he finally instructed. "Danse, make sure a caravan takes her" the paladin ordered to one of his knights.

"Yes sir" The knight took a step forward. The women filched back out of fright moving back behind Matt.

Danse reach to his helmet and removed the clasps, the hiss of escaping air filled the air.

He pulled off the helmet reviling a smiling hansom face. "Please miss, I'll get you home safe" He held out his hand as he spoke.

Matt smiled Never remove your helmet in a conflict zone first rule brotherhood recuits are taught. Well that and a near sexual attraction to technology.

The women looked to Matt. Matt nodded.

With that the women left with the Danse, as they walked away matt could see they had struck up a conversation and the women looked much better than she ever had in the brief time Matt had known her.

Matt smiled at the paladin who had also been distracted by his subordinate's disregard for regulations. "He seems like a nice guy, I think he'll go far" Matt smiled broader than before.

"His liberal interpretation of our codex will be discussed after I have taken you to the elder" The paladin replied in his flat tone. With that he gestured that the rest of his knights should return to their patrol.

He started walking, Matt followed.

He was quickly waved through the main gate and through the double doors that marked the true entrance to the citadel.

As Mat walked into the courtyard he was once again aware of how powerful the Brotherhood truly was. Around the edges a number of different training areas were set up including, a sparing area, a shooting range and a rough track had been made around the edge. But that was not what impressed Matt the most. Rather it was the 20 recruits stood to rigid attention in the middle of the courtyard, stood on a large hatch, receiving a lecture on Brotherhood battle tactics.

I wish we were half as organised as this lot. Matt thought as he passed around the edge of the courtyard moving through another set of doors into the bowels of the Citadel.

They quickly moved through maned check points at the entrance to each sector of the Citadel, first science and research, then through the scribes and finally into the living quarters for the knights and paladins.

Matt knew the corridors that they walked through, from his own time as a Brotherhood initiate. Almost straight out of the vault he had nearly been killed downtown until a Brotherhood squad had saved his life. That was the first time that he met Sarah. He smiled at the memory, he had asked if he could join. She had flatly refused and didn't speak to him again until the following day when he walked back into camp with a working satellite dish.

That had been a ballsy move for someone as green as him, but he always was good at sneaking around. He had creeped past 40 super mutants to get that dish and to impress her.

Sarah had let him join since they had just lost a member to the behemoth that attacked the radio station. For a year he had trained with the Brotherhood calling the Citadel home. He had wanted to become a scribe and study the old world. Until he was ordered to retrieve his father and begin project purity once again. And no one refuses a direct order from the elder.

At last he was interrupted as they came to the elder's quarters.

"He's waiting for you" With that the paladin made to leave.

"Wait" Matt called after him.

The paladin tuned around.

"Don't you want a tip? What is it like 5 caps?"

The paladin turned and walked way.

Matt chucked to himself. Then composing himself he opened the door.

The room was well lit a number of pre-war bulbs hung from bare light fittings, they illuminated a small room, with a simple couch and table, with a door on the far side opening to the elder's personal quarters.

On the couch sat elder Lyons the man had aged badly in the time since Matt saw him last. His skin had receded over his bones, the muscle had once had disappeared and his eyes were blood shot from lack of sleep.

"It's good to see you" He finally spoke a weak smile appearing on his lips. "Please sit" He pointed to a yellow pre-war chair that appeared to come from the same set as the couch.

"I will not ask where you have been. It does not matter and I'm sure you will tell me if you feel it is important. Many thought that you ran away from your oath. But I always knew you would come back." he spoke as Matt rested his equipment on a table and took his place on the chair.

"All I ask is now you are back you are committed to our goals, to bring peace to the Capitol. Unite its people and save them from the many plagues that affect them." His voice soft and full of conviction.

It scared Matt he hadn't questioned his mission until this moment. He thought of why he had joined them in the first place. He pushed these doubting aside as fast as they came. He was a scared boy when he joined. Now he was determined he had a vision, his own, not Lyon's, not his fathers. He hadn't simply inherited his vison it was his own. Time for the old men and old ideas to be washed away and replaced.

"I never strayed from your ideals or the ideals of my father" Matt lied.

Lyons smiled. "Good, your father was a good man" he looked sad again. "So was Dr Li"

"Was?" Matt interrupted.

"She left for the Commonwealth, a land to the south, seems to think she would be better off there then here. Stupid of her, leaving her dream unfinished" With this Lyon's stared into the distance.

Suddenly he looked Matt in the eye. "So many good friends, so many good people gone. Your father was one of the greats, he would be proud of you…." His sentence trailed off.

"I'm dying" He finally said.

"I'm sorry" Matt replied shocked by the matter of factness of it.

"Don't be, I have done all I can, I leave the brotherhood in capable hands with Sarah" Matt's eyes lit up at the mention of her. "I see you haven't lost your sparkle for her" he chuckled, soon he was in a coughing fit.

Matt stood to help. Lyons waved him away.

It soon settled down as the elder withdrew his hand from his mouth he saw it was covered in blood. He quickly wiped it on a cloth next to him.

"Cancer" he smiled. "Of all the ways for a solider to die the enemy we cannot fight, really I think the irony is killing me faster"

Matt laughed as did Lyons.

"You should speak to Sarah, she is elder in all but name now. She's giving a briefing in the war room. Go and fulfil my dream" With that the elder waved Matt to the door.

Matt stood and collected his equipment. Turning to the elder he pulled a folder, baring the vault-tec logo from his backpack.

"You have never been able to figure out where the super mutants are coming from have you?"

"No, it is my last great regret, we have merely stemmed the tide."

"It's all here." He placed the folder on the coffee table "vault 87"

The elder's eyes lit up and showed some of the life they had before. "Thank you" he smiled and picked up the folder. "You have made an old man happy"

With this Matt left the room and headed towards the briefing room.

A number of the soldiers and scribes, he recognised on his way gave him dirty looks.

 _Fuck them_. Matt thought.

He waited outside of the briefing room for the meeting to end. He was a dick, but he wasn't going to upstage Sarah with his miraculous return after all, he liked her. But he had changed so much, and she was in command now, how had it changed her. Would they still have what they had before? The energy the excitement of it, the flirting. God he had missed her. The thoughts plagued him until the door to the briefing room opened an hour later.

The assortment of paladin's and scribes walked past him without giving him a glance.

Until the last man out, who wore the emblem of Lyon's pride. "You can go in"

Matt looked at the man, it was Vargas. He had always disliked the man. He saw himself as a fther figure for Sarah, but Matt always saw him as the creepy uncle.

Matt nodded to him and walked through the door.

The room still had the large round table along with an assortment of chairs, some meetings papers were still scatted about the room.

Sat at the head of the table was Sarah. She looked beautiful, she didn't wear the power armour he associated with her, rather she was dressed in simple scribe robes. Matt didn't think anyone could look good in them until he saw Sarah. She was staring hard at a paper in front of her one hand on her head, elbow resting on the table, her tongue sticking out between her teeth as she did when she was stressed. He always found it cute and teased her about it before he left.

The rest of her was just as he remembered as well, her hair was tied up, her skin perfect despite the hostel environment of the wasteland. Her fingers tapped the table as she read, another of her nervous habits.

Matt smiled, she was the same. Serious and beautiful.

Finally, he spoke "Good meeting?"

She looked up from her paper. A look of shock came across her face, as she looked up and down at him.

He looked down himself and saw the dry blood from his fight with Jericho as well as the state of his ragged thrown together outfit. Not worthy of a reunion.

"What the fuck happened to you out there?" She got up from her place and ran over to him, pulling Matt into a tight embrace.

"Oh you know a couple of firefights here a couple of gunshot wounds there. The usual stuff" She laughed, he could feel it through out his body. He pulled her closer and rested his head on hers.

"I missed you" she said softly.

"I missed you too" he said back and broke the embrace.

She looked even more beautiful without the expression of worry, her face was a wide smile.

It suddenly changed, and she punched him across the yaw. Nearly flooring him, Matt went down to his knees rubbing the spot she had hit him.

"Now, WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?" she shouted.

"WHAT THE FUCK SARAH" he shouted back.

The door slowly shut behind him, pulled from the other side by an embarrassed guard.

"You deserved that, and you know it" she said calming down a little.

"Maybe, but fuck. A little warning next time." Matt stood up again still holding his jaw.

She laughed "you always did have a glass jaw. Even when we were training you and you wanted to become a scribe, because you hated the fighting. I see that's changed." She raised an eyebrow at his gear.

"Yeah well books don't stop bullets I realised" he said in way of an explanation.

"So what happened to you" she grew concerned again some of the softness from earlier creeping back into her voice.

"Slavers, took me." He started. "I managed to get free ended up upstate, needed to fight my way back. It's been hell. Met some good people, killed some bad ones. Saw some places that filled you with hope, others that filled you with dread." Matt thought of the Pitt and the wasteland shitholes he had wiped of the map as he spoke. "I'm back and that's all that's important"

She smiled wryly "Well I guess you'll tell me in time"

Matt pulled her into another embrace this one lasted much longer, he lifted her chin with his hand and pressed his lips on hers.

She responded wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer still.

They broke their kiss and smiled at each other and laughed.

"I see you got bolder in the time you were gone" she laughed.

"Life's too short I realised" he chucked back.

"So" she started moving away from him, he let her even though he didn't want to/ "What can the brotherhood do for you? Come to re-enlist?"

"I want to finish what my father started. The G.E.C.K, I think the brotherhood knows how to get one"

She snorted a laugh "If we could we would have got it"

Matt pulled a holotape from his duster. "This contains a full list of all of the vaults, all de classified. I know that vault 87 should have got a G.E.C.K but it didn't. It was stored somewhere else to be transported. I could only access the vaults in the DC area, I need a terminal that was allocated to national vault operations to access where the storage location is. A guess who has one of those?" Matt grinned.

"Use it and whatever else you need, so I take it this site is out of state?"

"Yeah, I think this will be a quick trip home. I'm sorry I won't be able to help with your Enclave problem"

"Don't worry about that, the stalemate has worked quite well in our favour, we simply try and ignore each other while trying to gain the upper hand. They thought they had it with an orbital missile system, we soon put a stop to that. And soon we will be ready to launch operation Prydwen."

Matt's eyes lit up

"Sorry can't tell you, beyond top secret even from you. Go and find what you need. That's an order" she said though a smile. "I'll organise a recon expedition from our Adam's, it'll take some time though, we are stretched thin."

"I'll go myself. No offence but the brotherhood isn't known for its subtlety. This needs to be quick, in and out. Have your guys meet me for extraction fins somewhere and hold up" Matt replied.

"If you insist, but I'd rather you have someone to back you up"

 _She looks worried._ Matt thought.

"Don't worry I'm much better at this then I was 2 years ago."

"Please be careful, I would like you back in one piece" she said now returning to her papers.

Matt left the briefing room towards the archive rooms a smug smile on his face.

After spending an hour helping the scribes to go through the huge collection of pre-war terminals until he found the vault-tec one he needed.

After booting it up and loading in the holotape. He started to scan through the list of vaults and the materials they contained.

 _Pre-war society was fucked-up if this is what they did to each other_. He thought as he scanned through some of the experiments.

Finally he came across the G.E.C.K log showing the transport tracking for the Vault 87 G.E.C.K. It had been stored in another vault one of the few suited to its storage needs until it could be moved again. He finally came to the end of the log:

 **The G.E.C.K will be deposited into specialist storage facility within Vault 111…..**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Again, hope you are enjoying the story, this chapter and the next will deal with what the Pitt is in my view and how Matt has changed it while he was there. This one will mostly be set up for the next chapter, which is mostly already written. I know original characters aren't the favourite on this site and I know I personally don't like massive world changes, but I also feel that in Fallout there was so much scope of the Pitt to become something interesting but fell massively short of the mark on what it could become and the drivers behind the people living there.

Please like and feel free to leave a comment if you are enjoying things. Also let me know what you aren't enjoying, what questions do you feel should be answered. Or even if you have some writing tips, all feedback is welcome.

….

Julia was tired. She was tired of the constant rattle of the rails as they clattered along their ancient route. She was tired of the constant shit food and having to piss while moving off the small 'train'.

 _Train was a strong word for 3 handcarts that had been linked together and powered by microfustion cells._ She thought.

Most of all though she was tired of the slaves. She had never been around a group this long before and their constant crying and questioning was starting to grate on Julia. It had only been a 2-day trip, which according to Phantom use to take 2 weeks.

 _I would have killed them all by day 4._ Julia thought.

She sat on the middle cart staring at the slaves who stayed on the third one huddled together for protection. All trying to avoid he gaze.

After only 3 hours on the 'train' Julia had killed one of their number for trying to disable the train. Phantom had been furious yelling that he didn't "care who the fuck her sponsor was." She had shrugged the comment off, while Mona had laughed her arse off, pissing Phantom off even more.

So now she sat starting at the slaves, banned from going onto their cart.

The journey had been useful though, she had now finished the book that Matt had given her.

 _The ends justify the means_. She thought to herself.

She had also started to understand more about who Matt was and where he came from. Learning that he was a member of the Brotherhood of Steel for a while as well as growing up in a vault. She also learnt from Phantom about his father, who had been a great scientist and man of vison. She understood more about why Matt was now the man he was, he had always been given a reason a purpose and a vison, now he wanted to make his own.

"Almost their, you can see the light" Yelled Phantom from the front of the train.

"Thank fuck!" shouted Mona "Home sweet fucking home. We ain't doing another of these runs for a while."

"Don't worry Mona we're out the rotation" said Phantom looking over his shoulder at Mona.

"That's what they said last time and what happened. We took one step off this shit box, and that smug prick Duke handed us new packs and sent us back again. If that happens again I'm goanna gut the prick." Mona complained.

"Ignore Duke, he's just looking to get in with Asher. With Matt gone he might get the chance." Phantom sounded worried. "I'm sure Krenshaw's got everything locked down. He won't move against Asher and he'll keep Duke in place while Matt's away. No worries as long as he's around." Phantom reassured himself.

 _Not all is happy in the Pitt it seems._ Julia thought.

Finally, they came out of the tunnel that served as the entrance to the Pitt. The smell was the first thing that hit Julia. The smell of heavy chemicals in the air, the sent of industry.

The exit to the tunnel was in a large rail yard that seemed to be in as much disrepair as many of the ruins that lay scattered across the wasteland. Train wreckages lay around, with a tall crumbling concreate building off to her right, that she could barely see through the thick smog that choked the area.

"Breath it in!" shouted Mona. "The smell of home."

Julia hopped down from the train as soon as it stopped, gathered her gear and waited for Phantom and Mona to sort out the slaves.

Just as Julia was finishing her second cigarette, they had the slaves organised.

Phantom came over to Julia, while Mona started driving the slaves towards the bridge that Julia could just see through the skeleton of the concreate building.

"So what do you think of our fine city, everything you hoped it would be?" Phantom asked.

"Matt warned me said I would be disappointed by it. I want to see what's inside the city, that's what he said was important" she replied.

"Huh, maybe Matt was right." With that he walked away from her following Mona. Julia fell in behind him.

The bridge was impressive to say the least. A true testament to the new Pitt. It was a clear wide-open space, with a number of check points along it, as well as a number of snipers hiding among the cat walks that crisscrossed the top of bridge, secured by hanging steel cables. What shocked Julia the most was the absence of the usual decorations of a raider camp, twisted bodies sting between pieces of metal. Rather their were only three bodies hanging from the bridge. Each held in place by a rope that had been secured around their neck and was now taught against its securing's on the catwalk. Looking at the figures being gentry swayed by the breeze she could make out the cloths that they were wearing. Two of the figures were wearing slaves clothes while one to Julia's surprise was wearing raider armour.

Before she could get a better look at the figures the groups was stopped by a customs point to check they weren't traders before they made it onto the bridge. Phantom explained that traders had to pay a tax for the right to trade in the city, it was Matt's idea to regulate trade he added. As well as this their names and their reason was written down in a log book, another of Matt's ideas according to Phantom. After this a man lit a set of pre-war traffic lights green. This could be seen by the guards up and down the bridge and from the high walls of the Pitt city. Which stretched to the river bank. Phantom quickly explained the system. It was a signal showing who was coming. Green meant friend, yellow meant trader, red meant hostile. Each guard on the bridge was also issued with a flare gun to signal for reinforcements. Phantom laughed when he recalled how when they were first given out by Matt, one guy had shot another guy in the arse. Matt had then pushed him into the river. No one used them now unless they needed to.

As they walked across the bridge, Julia looked back at the figures above her she could seen signs had been placed around their necks. On each was written a message with too purposes, one to tell people why they had been killed and second to warn others of doing the same. The slave figures each had the same message on their signs. 'I tried to run' while the third's read 'I betrayed the Pitt'.

 _Justice is unforgiving._ Julia mused.

Julia looked away from the figures above her. She was use to seeing death, but this seemed cold and calculating compared to what she was use to raiders doing. Traitors in the wasteland, were shot or stabbed then their remains mutilated until noting remained of them. But this was a different place. There was no passion in their deaths, just simple cold efficiency. She stared down at the swirling back mass of the river. Then she noticed the massive construction effort taking place at the waters edge next to the towering walls of the Pitt. Pausing in her walk for a few seconds.

"One of Asher's projects" said Mona, noticing how Julia was staring at the building site.

At the other edge of the bridge they came to the gate to the Pitt, it was already open and a number of Pitt soldiers stood waiting for the newest slaves.

As they walked through the gates Mona spoke, "Welcome to the Pitt, new girl."

Julia was shocked by what she saw, rather then the hell that so many spoke of out in the wasteland, the entrance area had been flattened and stalls, shops, bars and bunk houses filled the area. Traders from across the wasteland milled around the various goods buying and selling with the Pitt merchants. Most of the items of sale were shiny new weapons and ammo, fresh from the forges of the Pitt. The place was alive.

Mona came away from her chat with the guys they were handing the slaves over to, walking over to Julia.

"I've got to say, what ever Matt says about us moving forward he was right about this set-up. We are making caps hand over fist." Mona commented as Julia stared shocked by the amount of people.

"Matt calls it the Forum, if you're wondering, it's the heart of Midtown, the Pitt's newest district." Mona said laughing a little at Julia's expression.

Julia nodded in answer to Mona. "What's that?" she asked, pointing at another large construction project that was at least 5 stories high. The project was ring shaped, and covered in scaffolding, Julia could see hundreds of people scaling up and down adding to the already impressive frame.

"That's the new hole, the old one got too small for the amount of people who wanted to fight and the people who wanted to watch. So, we decided to build a new one." Mona noticed Julia's confused expression. "It's a place where slaves fight, if they win they join us in uptown."

"Uptown?" Julia asked.

"The Pitt is divided into 4 major areas. First is Uptown, that's where Asher has his palace and where the rest of us live. Second is the mill, where the slaves work, they cut old metal, shift it for quality then smelt it into what we need. Thirdly is here, this is called Midtown, its where the traders come and stay, and we get entertainment. Finally, there is Downtown, that's where the slaves live, we watch them from catwalks above, but if they're not working they can do what they want. It's the largest area, last count put it at a thousand salves. But it's sectioned off, to stop the slaves organising. Most try and train for fighting in the hole. You know Matt came from the hole, managed to get into the fight after just 2 weeks of being here, never seen anyone move that fast from being a slave to a boss."

Julia made a mental map of the area from Mona's explanation. She looked back to Phantom who seemed to be ranting about the slaves he had got from Paradise Falls again. The 'slave driver', as Mona had called him on the train, didn't seem too impressed with the lot they had brought with them.

As soon as the handover was finished. Mona piped up "I'm going to get shit-face see you both later. I'll take this to Everette on the way" she waved the box Julia had brought them in he Capital wasteland.

"Fine whatever." Phantom grumbled as he led Julia across the open square following the pre-war road that dissected the Forum.

"I'm amazed you put up with here" Julia said as they walked, waling round the corner coming into sight of the smokestacks from the mill.

"Uh, who, oh Mona" Phantom said surprised. "She's good to work with, only gets fucked up at the right times, drinks just the right amount to steady herself. She can be laughing one minute then plunge a knife into a man's throat the next. And she's loyal and discreet about her work, useful trait when you're working with Matt." Phantom answered.

They came to another gate, which they had to wait to be raised. On the side of a pre-war sign someone had painted 'Uptown' with a large arrow pointing towards the gate. Phantom waved at the guys manning the entrance, as they walked through.

"So Matt has people loyal to him here?" Julia questioned.

"Yeah a few, no where near as big as guys like Duke or Krenshaw. But a few of use, take our lead from him. Their about five hundred 'soldiers' of the Pitt now, each with a different loyalty to one of the lieutenants of Asher." Phantom said.

Mona looked at him confused.

Phantom noticed he look and began explaining "The Pitt has three major powers, now days. Krenshaw, he runs the day to day, his guys are the raiding crews, the ones who do the heavy lifting, bringing in the slaves. They also run the Downtown keeping everything inline, he's got about a hundred and fifty guys he can rely on in a fight." Phantom took a breath, letting the information sink in.

"Duke's guys, well most of them are getting a free ride, none of them would give a fuck unless they were getting paid up front, even then they would do the minimum. But they managed to put themselves in charge of the market so they make a good living skimming the profits from the traders. Their about two hundred of them, not sure how many I would rely on in a fight though." He continued.

"Matt's guys like me and Mona, we just do what Matt says. Don't always understand why he want's it done but we do it. We run the Mill as overseers as well as scouting out raiding targets. Matt also got use training, like combat training running drills in street fighting." Phantom paused for a moment seemingly weighing up if he speak.

Finally he seemed to come to the conclusion of his internal struggle. "He's also been talking o the guys about… what the fuck did he call it… psy-cho-logic-al warfare, that was it." Phantom looked incredibly pleased with his small achievement smiling he continued.

"Yeah a way of fighting that fucks with your enemies head, said the whole stringing people up shit that we use to do for fun, was a good start. But we needed to go further. Salt the earth, he said. I have no fucking idea what he meant when he said it. But… well you remember that story Mona told about the raider boss that Matt killed?" he didn't wait for an answer.

"Well Matt said that it was part of his new way of fighting, scare the enemy more then dying scares them. That everything is permitted, that his wars would be total." Julia looked at him confused.

Phantom noticed her strange look. "I'm just telling you what he told me. Some of the guys that run with Matt, they've taken some of his lessons more to the heart than others. It got to the point where some of them were dedicating their kills to Matt. So, Asher stopped any public displaces of kills. But fuck if it didn't scare the shit out of the other crews. Before the couple of months where they're was a new body on every corner with Matt's name written in blood next to it, the other crews looked at us like we were nothing. Spat at us in the streets, but now well we scared them so much, when Matt asked for the Mill, Duke and Krenshaw couldn't pull their guys out fast enough." Phantom let out a nervous chuckle.

After a minute of walking, the only noise being crunching of loose debris beneath their feet he got back to his original point "Basically, if you need something done you send us. Only about fifty of us but the more things improve around here the more the smart guys from the other crews join us, they know a good thing when they see it and Asher can't live forever." Phantom finished his explanation of the Pitt's shifting power balance just as they reach the catwalks that dominated Uptown, linking the living areas of the city's most powerful.

"What do you mean by that?" Julia questioned.

"Asher's getting old, his daughter is young, use to be a toss up between Duke and Krenshaw over who would take over, but now things are getting un balanced. At Matt's say so either group would have the extra firepower of the most experienced, best organised and most feared crew. Krenshaw's got the men with raiding experience, but we all got that, and they aren't used to a tough fight. While Duke's got the caps, but his men barely fucking move. Whereas us who stand with Matt we control the industry where the wealth and power come from. Can't make a profit if you've got nothing to sell and you can't raid a town without bullets. Matt told us he won't take sides and he would never betray Asher. The others well lets just say I have my doubts over their loyalty." Phantom answered.

They came into view of Ashers palace at last. A large sign was painted, saying Haven pointing towards it. A large statute stood outside seemingly tied to the ground, it seemed to be dripping with fresh blood.

"How does Asher stay in power?" Julia continued her questioning.

"Simple, he gives each camp enough power to feel important and keeps them fed, busy and entertained. It also helps that if anyone steps out of line, Asher has a personal guard who all wear power armour, they are only ones who are allowed it. Asher himself personally trained each of them. Theirs not many of them only about 20 at last count, but they would rip you apart at Asher's say so" he finished.

They entered the lobby of Haven. The lobby was large, with two floor and several emplaced turrets. It seemed to be decorated with the same off yellow furniture that seemed so common in the wasteland. A reception area lay to Julia's right, with a place to wait for those who had come to see Asher. The place looked empty. On her left was a security station, where everyone who wasn't a member of Asher's personal guard checked their weapons.

Phantom led them to the security station. "Hey, we're here to see the boss man, request of Matt"

The man at the desk looked them both up and down.

"She can go up, you gotta wait" he replied

"Fine by me, find me in Midtown when your finished" He tuned and said to Julia. With that he made his way to the exit.

Julia stepped up to the desk and handed her weapons to the man, she was then instructed to head up the stairs to the lift.

Inside the lift she started to worry, she was coming face to face with the ruler of the Pitt, she started to smooth out he clothes and hair hoping to make a good impression.

The lift stopped moving and the door pinged, opening into a narrow corridor, which was flacked by men in sets of power armour.

"Come through" she heard a booming voice call from the room at the end of the corridor.

She walked along the corridor trying not to look nervous as she walked.

 _Confidence that's what Matt had said have confidence_. She remined herself

She stepped into the room, it was simply decorated, a few cabinets and a large desk, with one chair on one side and 3 on the other. A large black man wearing recon armour stood at the desk staring intently at pre-war maps of the area around the Pitt.

"Who are you" he spoke without looking up from his map.

"Matt sent me" she said with as much confidence as she could muster, but still a slight quiver came into her voice.

He looked up from his desk, staring at her, taking her all in, inspecting her.

"If Matt sent you he must have had a good reason" he growled

Julia looked at Asher not knowing what to do. Then she remembered what Matt had said.

She quickly got down onto one knee and bowed her head.

"I swear loyalty to you lord Asher, I will give my life in protection of you and the Pitt. I swear this oath in full knowledge of what will happen if I fail in either of these duties." Silence hung in the air.

 _Fuck I hope I didn't get it wrong_. She thought to herself.

"Good, now rise a solider of the Pitt" Asher spoke. He then reached into his desk and pulled a knife made from scrap iron from the draw in his desk.

"Sit and roll up you sleeve" he ordered her.

Julia quickly sat in one of the vacant chairs.

Asher pulled a lighter from his pocket and lit a candle on his desk. Then taking the couple of steps towards Julia, he placed the blade of the knife in the candles flame.

"Did he explain what we are building?" he questioned.

"Yes, I understand what we need to do and how the Pitt should be ruled." She responded.

"Good, now let me ask if everyone sees what you appear to be, what don't they understand" the blade grew yellow in his hand.

"That few experience what you really are" Julia answered, finishing the quote from the book Matt had given her.

Asher chuckled, "Good, very good. And you understand what you are, in the vision for my city?" he asked further.

"Yes a disciple. That's what Matt said we would be called"

Asher's smile grew large "You understood him, I am not ashamed to admit I didn't when he first started talking of new ideas and recruiting disciple. At first, I thought he was just another wastelander who had spent to long under the sun and thought he could speak to God. Like that preacher who claimed his clothes made him invincible." Asher chuckled at the memory, seemingly lost for a moment.

He quickly regathered his thoughts. "Now answer me when should you not use force?"

"When you can win with deception" Julia answered.

"Good and that will be your job, you will be the deception." With that said Asher with drew the blade from the flame and pressed it to Julia's skin.

The smell of cooking flesh filled the air. Julia gripped the chairs arms her finger nails digging into the wood, her knuckles tuning white from the effort.

The pain lasted only a few heart beats, but it felt like an eternity. She gripped the edges of the chair, he knuckles turning white as Asher pushed the blade down creating the latter P. So, it went until the word PITT was engraved in blooded flesh on her arm.

Finally, he finished just below the word quickly putting one line down her arm indicating her rank amongst the Pitt army.

Sweat ran freely from her, soaking into her clothes.

Asher made his way back to his desk and wiped the blade on a rag placing it on his desk. He reached into his desk draw again and pulled out a brown box and then threw it to Julia. Printed on the front were the words 'US Army field dressing'.

"Bind that and take these" Asher threw her another small packet, this one read 'Penicillin' "Two a day until the packet is empty."

Julia carefully bound her wound and swallowed one of the hard tablets from the package, tucking the others into her pocket.

"You are now a foot solider in the Pitt. That's what the one slash means, Matt has three to indicate his is one of my inner circle. The people who have two slashes are the trusted men of my lieutenants. You are the first that Matt has put forward to become one. But I need you to prove you are worthy, not to him but to me." Asher said as he placed the blade away.

Julia tried to ignore the burning pain in her arm. "What do you need of me?" she asked.

"I'm sure you have heard of the power struggles within the Pitt. I am not happy with the balance while Matt is away. I cannot address it directly." He quickly wrote down four names on a piece of paper. "These are the names of the people who must die, within the week. Kill them and your second stripe is yours." Asher handed the note to Julia.

Julia quickly took it and went to stand.

"Wait" Asher commanded.

Julia froze in place.

Asher picked up the blade from his desk and offered it to Julia by the handle.

"This blade represents the Pitt and what you now are. It is made from the scrap of the old world and re-forged into what suits our purpose. Take it and left it always remind you of where you came from and what you are" Asher spoke slowly, letting his analogy sink in.

Julia took the blade and look it over, it was of crude design, simply a thick piece of metal that had been sharpened, that had a forged piece of metal that curved to fit the hand bolted onto it.

Before she had anymore time to look over her 'gift' from lord Asher, he spoke again.

"Now go and do not return until the deed is done." With that Asher returned to his desk and seemed to forget that Julia existed.

She stood to leave and made her way down the corridor towards the lift.

 _Well this was not the welcome I was expecting._ She thought as she walked.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hi everyone, I was hoping to finish with Julia in the Pitt this chapter, but what I had in mind was far too much for just one chapter. Chapter 9 will be up shorty after this one. Hope you guys like the story so far. Please like and review!

…

Julia stepped out of the lift into the entry way to Asher's palace. She hurried over to the place she had left her equipment. As she walked past the guards some of which gave her newly acquired blade that swung from her hip an inquisitive look as she walked past them.

After reequipping herself with her retrieved gear. She made her way out of the lobby back into the smog heavy environment of the Pitt.

She set off, just walking without direction, needing time to sort out all what she had been told.

 _Fuck, what do I do?_ She questioned herself. Now walking among the other soldiers of the Pitt who were milling around the upper levels of Downtown. She suddenly became aware of the list of names that rested in her pocket. She reached her hand into her pocket, squeezing her hand into a tight fist around the list. Checking that she hadn't been stupid enough to lose the list of targets so quickly.

She pulled her fist out her pocket quickly leaving the list where it was, reminding herself of her own foolishness. _The only way anyone would know what I have is if I act weird_. She remined herself.

 _Information. That's what I need. Phantom, he'll know who these guys are, how to get to them._ She quickly decided and set off towards Midtown, hoping to find Phantom in a state approaching sober, by the time she got there.

She reached Midtown and after searching two bars she came across Phantom and Mona sat with two others, presumably from Matt's crew.

Mona spotted her first. "Hey, guys this is who we were telling you about." She said speaking to the small group of people around the table.

Julia nearly collapsed into an empty chair at the table. Clutching at her arm.

"Fuck I know that look." Mona laughed "BARTENDER BOTTLE OF WHISKEY" Mona yelled. "It'll help the pain" Moan said turning back to Julia.

"So how did it go?" Phantom asked eyeing her pained expression.

The bartender set the bottle of whiskey down in the centre of the table. Julia poured a shot into an empty glass and downed it. "Good" she said as through the warm burn of the whiskey.

She took another drink back.

"So we have to call you boss now?" Mona asked.

Julia glanced to the two guys she didn't know at the table.

Mona caught this. "Don't worry about these two, their loyal. In fact, the whole bar is"

With this Mona poured a drink into a chipped pre-war glass and climbed on top of her chair and addressed the whole bar, "To Matt wherever that bastard might be!" and knocked her drink back.

"TO MATT!" The whole bar shouted in return and drank whatever they had. With this display over Mona sat back down with a smug look on her face.

"As dramatic as that was. Mona is right, this is where Matt's crew hangs out." Phantom said rolling his eyes at Mona's over the top display.

Julia looked around sheepishly. Then slowly produced the list of names from her pocket and pushed it to the centre of the table. "Asher gave me this, all gone by the end of the week" She whispered just loud enough for the table to hear.

Mona whistled looking the list over "Fuck some of these guys have a big following. Markus is the right hand of Duke and David is the right hand of Krenshaw. You have any ideas about how to do this?"

Julia looked Mona over. "I thought you couldn't read?" she questioned.

Mona giggled "I only said that to fuck with Matt. I might not be able to read them long books you and Matt love so much, but I know enough to recognise a list of names of some of the biggest fuckers in the Pitt."

Julia looked at the women with suspect eyes. _Could she be trusted, if she was willing to lie about this what else. I need to watch her._ She concluded in her own head.

Julia thought returning to Mona's original question, deciding to put aside her doubts. For now. "It has to be all at once, if I start picking them off one by one, it'll start a war and the others will go to ground." She said.

"Your right there" said one of the men at the table.

Julia looked him over he was losing his hair and wearing raider leather that were so common, his most unusual feature was an eye patch over one eye. He looked old maybe 30, which was near ancient in raider years.

"I'm Gage, and this is CJ" he said pointing at the other man at the table.

Julia looked over the new introduction. CJ was handsome, wearing his sandy blonde hair short and cropped at the sides. He had a square cut jaw line, he had a scar running across one side of his face. Julia thought he couldn't be much older than her.

"Guess I've earnt your respect, hearing your real names." Julia raised an eye brow at Gage as she spoke.

"Hey, if your one of us, you deserve to know." Gage replied, "No point in the bullshit anymore. If these two let you know their name's that's up to them." He said motioning to Mona and Phantom as he spoke.

Both Mona and Phantom shrugged at the idea.

 _Not enough trust it would seem._ Julia mused.

"The only way I can see this working" Mona started returning to the plan she had roughly put together on her walk to Midtown, "Is if we start spreading the word about Matt wanting to defect to either side to the guys on this list. If we set them up, saying that Matt is coming back and will throw his support behind their faction if they come and meet him. It would give me the chance to take them out"

"Humm could work, they are defiantly stupid enough to fall for it" said CJ.

"I have an idea, Phantom how many of our boys are back in town right now?" asked Gage.

"Don't know about 40, I think couple more a few days from now. Why?" replied Phantom taking a drag of a cigarette.

"I've got command of the bridge's night watch in a couple of days' time." Gage replied smiling at Julia.

A smile grew across Julia's lips, "Is that enough guys to cover the full guard?" she asked Gage.

"Oh yes" he smiled back.

"Can we get word to these guys?" Julia asked holding the list.

"We've got people who are sympathetic to us in both groups." Answered Phantom.

"Good" Julia smiled, "Get word to them through your contacts, Matt wants to meet them on the bridge in two days. Oh and stagger the meetings I don't want them all turning up at once."

With that she lifted her lit lighter to the corner of the piece of paper, burning all evidence of the up coming attack on the other crews.

"Look at her giving us orders. Matt would be so proud" Mona laughed.

"Lets celebrate!" shouted Phantom slapping his hands on the table and standing. He turned to address the whole bar. "Ladies, gentlemen and Mona" that got a few sniggers and a kick from Mona. "We are here to celebrate a new member of our fucked up little family. Sent by Matt himself" the patrons of the bar started to bang their drinks on their tables and hoot. "Let's drink to her honour, Julia!"

The whole bar responded in a loud shout "Julia!"

"And Matt!" Phantom finished.

The whole bar erupted into noise as a party atmosphere took over the place.

The party went on late into the night and through to early the next morning.

The last thing that Julia remembered was leaving the bar with CJ and falling into his bed in Uptown.

…..

Julia woke the next morning with a splitting headache, made worse by the dim light coming through the windows in the room, most of the sun's light stopped by the dark atmosphere of the Pitt.

She didn't remember much of the previous night.

But what she remembered she enjoyed. She reflected as she stood glancing at the still sleeping CJ. A smile plastered across his face _. Too fucking right, he should have a smile_. She thought.

She stretched and decided it would be best if she got dressed. She quickly found her underwear bunched up at the bottom of the bed. She looked around the room, it was quite large, with a double bed at one end, lit by a handing light bulb as well as two large windows that overlooked the downtown area of the Pitt. There was little else in the room other than her pack which was propped up against the wall at the bottom of the bed along with her rife, pistol and newly acquired blade. The room could easily fit two more double beds in the space there was.

Did all the Pitt guys get their own room and were they all as large as this. She wondered. She quickly returned to finding her clothes. Quickly finding her shorts crumpled up at the bottom of the bed.

But try as she might she still couldn't find her undershirt. As she was searching her pack for a spare, the door to the room opened and Phantom came through holding a bottle of water.

He froze looking at Julia's exposed chest. He then glanced down to the bed where CJ still slept soundly. He burst out laughing.

He turned around and shouted into the hall way "Hey Mona, guess who's in here with her?"

"No fucking way" Julia could hear Mona shout up the hallway followed by thundering footsteps.

Mona burst around the door and began laughing as well.

"Well fuck me. We wondered where the fuck he was." She said gasping for air.

Julia finally found a shirt in her bag and slipped it on. "What, is there a rule against it?" Julia asked.

"Nope no rule. Just your first day, you really dived head first into our lifestyle. You'll fit in just fine." Mona giggled. "Also, Gage owes each of us 50 caps." She burst out laughing again.

Julia glared at them both. "Why did you not think he would be in here? This is his room, right?" Julia asked remembering what they had said.

They started laughing again. "This is your room, or rather it will be when you get your next stripe and officially become Matt's lieutenant." Phantom said.

"That lowly fuck only just became one of us" Phantom walked over to the still sleeping CJ and kicked him.

He woke with a startle, his eyes snapping open. He looked around the room his eyes resting on Julia. Then seeming to remember that he had been kicked awake he saw Phantom glaring at him. His hands quickly darted down to cover his groin.

"Your late for your watch." Phantom said.

"Fuck" CJ said.

"And I've heard you've been lying about who lives where" Phantom continued.

"Fuck" CJ repeated his eyes going wide. He leaped up from his bed as gracefully as he could while still trying to cover his groin.

"Get fucking moving" Phantom said slapping him across the back of his head.

CJ started to look around for his clothes.

"No time for that shit, get your boots and move your arse." Phantom slapped him around his head again.

CJ pulled his boots blushing and trying to avoid eye contact with the two women in the room.

"Don't worry kid, nothing either of us haven't seen before. Some closer then others" Mona giggled winking at Julia.

CJ blushed deeper. He covered himself with his hands again and ran out of the door encouraged by Phantom.

As the door shut, Julia heard Phantom shouting something about not fucking above his station.

Mona looked at Julia, who herself looked guilty "Nothing wrong with fucking the rank and file, hell I do it when they get drunk enough." Mona giggled. "You just happened to pick the newest guy to join us, he just got out of Downtown and was the latest guy to join Matt's crew. Boy needs to learn discipline if he's going to truly become one of us. That includes not fucking your soon to be boss on the day you meet, no matter how smoking hot she is or how much she asks you too. And sure, as shit you don't lie about where you are in the order of things."

"Huh" Julia said "So I didn't do anything wrong?" she asked mood slightly lifting.

"What?" Mona seemed puzzled by the question. "No, Christ you could bring him back here tonight and ride him like your life depended on it. Phantom would still kick the shit out of him the next day. In a month, it would be fine. First stage of Matt's discipline, no drinking, no drug, no sex for the first month of running with him. We let the drinking rule slide during a celebration like last night, but this, narr Phantom is going to drive him hard after this." Mona answered.

 _The instilling discipline she understood, but why was Phantom so angry and why don't the rules apply to her_. She ponded.

As if reading her mind Mona answered her questions. "Phantom's his sponsor, he brought him in, so he's got to keep him on the straight and narrow. Oh, and if you're wondering why it doesn't apply to you, Matt brought you in. He chose you to do the things we don't understand for the greater good that means in our rankings your already Matts lieutenant with or without that extra stripe."

Julia understood. Matt had put a lot of trust in her and a lot of power in her hands very quickly.

"Come one, breakfast is ready if you want it. Gage has been busy and has sent a report about how it's going. Seems he wants to impress the new boss and he knows how Matt loves reports. Canteens just down the hall, can't miss it you have to walk through it to get onto the catwalks." With that Mona left the room leaving Julia to get dressed.

Julia dressed in her normal outfit including body armour. She strapped on her pistol and blade but didn't pick up her rife leaving it in the room. She stepped into the corridor, pulling her cap over her hair.

Julia entered the canteen, it was a small room, with only 5 tables, with a bar and small fire which had a molerat roasting over it. Mona had taken up the table closest to the window that overlooked the mill.

Julia took a seat opposite Mona.

"Can we get some fucking food" Mona yelled at the guy behind the bar as Julia sat down.

The guy shrugged and turned to his firepit.

"So any good?" Mona asked with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" Julia asked, "oh yeah, best I've had in a long time" she said slightly embarrassed.

"Well he was probably trying to impress the new boss" Mona laughed.

The guy from the bar dropped two plates in front of them and returned a second later with two bottles of water. Then returned to his place

Mona and Julia ignored him.

They dug into the food. It was the first thing Julia had eaten since the previous day. Half way through the meal, Moan slid a folder across the table.

"The report. Gage must be really trying to impress you, he managed to find a folder and everything. Normally their just pieces of paper or a holotape." Mona said between mouthfuls.

Julia flipped the folder open taking a sip of water as she did.

"How much does Matt trust Gage?"

Mona looked at Julia as if it was a stupid question. "Gage, he's Matt's eyes and ears. Totally loyal to the cause, one of the few who understands what Matt's on about half the time. But as Gage says, he isn't cut out for leadership, likes to be in the supporting role."

"huh" Julia grunted as way as reply.

Julia paused for a second, she couldn't believe how quickly she had fallen into the role as Matt's second. Three weeks ago she had been sleeping on a highway overpass, hoping a caravan would pass by. Now she was running a spy network, and planning assassinations. But somehow it felt like second nature to her.

She refocused on the report, it listed the names of the men that had been approached about informing on their own crew and some reports about their reliability. Apparently, Matt had set the network up a long time ago and it ran smoothly, many of the members of the other crews were willing to inform for a few caps.

Two of people on the kill list had already accepted the meeting. While the others should be approached by the end of the day. It was good work. She was proud of how fast things had happened within the crew. Matt had trained them well and while Mona and Phantom had said they didn't understand Matt's vison. They certainly seemed to understand the importance of his work and followed through with a level of dedication and professionalism. That Julia had never seen in raiders before. They said they didn't understand what Matt meant by soldiers and ideology, but they were following ideology and becoming soldiers without realising.

The final line of the report made her pause in chewing.

 **Come and see me in the Mill, the hole prep room.**

Julia carried on chewing, mulling over the message and what it implied.

 _Not everything seemed to be running smoothly._ She thought. Thinking of the issues that could be raised she came to a conclusion.

It was time for Julia to give her real first order, she felt nervous about it even it was just a small one. "Mona" she began.

Mona looked up from her plate. "Yeah" she responded.

"I need someone we can trust to guard my room. I'm goanna leave my stuff in there. I need a desk and some chairs as well" Julia said.

"Sure, no worries, I understand I have some weird stuff in my footlocker as well" Mona laughed. "I'll get a guy on the door and the stuff there by the watch change ." With that she returned to her plate.

 _Good at least everything should be secure now._ Julia thought.

Julia finished her meal and chatted to Mona about the other areas of the Pitt. She decided that she had to see the other areas herself. The added bonus would be she could meet Gage without raising too many eyebrows about what was going on.

With that decided Julia left Mona, telling her to drop Gage's report in her room.

Julia set out into the city ready to explore, what Matt had described as the 'best hope for humanity'.

Starting in Uptown, she walked amongst the decaying city that the crews of the Pitt called home. The streets had been cleared of their rubble giving clear walkways between areas, but most of the residents travelled on the catwalks that crisscrossed the skyline. This was also where most of the residents made their homes. With many of the pre-war building having been gutted and bunk rooms built in their place, this seemed to be where most of the population of Uptown lived, with very few having the luxury of a single room.

Julia made her way off the catwalks, walking at ground level, she made her way to the mill area of the city. The place where Matt's men had the most influence and control.

Julia made her way through to the Mill.

As Julia entered The Mill onto a small raised guard post. She was struck by how large it was, with massive conveyer belts moving massive tubs of molten metal from one area to another. There was a huge population of slaves working on all different areas of the Mill. There were slaves stoking the fires of the smeltery, with others feeding metal into the flames while more operated the weapon and ammo presses that kept the Pitt's army so well equipped. Finally, there were a number of salves moving boxes around, either containing arms to be sold or kept or containing the metal that would forge yet more arms. She noticed the catwalks that made their way around the whole interior of the Mill, each with some patrolling guards on them.

Julia stepped onto the shop floor from the raised position, the guard nodded at her as she made her way.

She made her way through the Mill impressed at the sheer about of activity and how little interference the slaves received from the guards. Everything ran smoothly. Efficiency seemed to be at the top of the list for everyone working there. She soon came to the hole, the fighting arena of the Pitt.

Looking down through the wire mesh coving the top, she saw the blood stains from the previous competitors. She understood now why so much effort was being put into the construction of a new hole. Or the arena as someone had called it last night. Their was no way even a sixth of the Pitts population would be able to see the fights that took place now.

She made her way past the hole towards the prep room marked by the arrows painted onto the walls. The guard at the door nodded to her as she approached, opening the door as he did. She stepped through the door and made her way down the dimly lit hall way that's were so ubiquitous in the wasteland.

She stepped into a small room where Gage was leaning against over a desk which had a few different reports on it.

She coughed to gain his attention.

He turned around. "Good you're here." He paused, and an expression of worry came over his face. "You're not going to like what I have to say."

"What is it?" she questioned.

He sighed, "We have a leak." He paused letting his words sink in. "I don't know who" answering the question she hadn't yet asked. "They haven't leaked anything about our up coming plans." Again, reading her mind. "It's been going on for a while, since before Matt left. Little things, target info, names of some of our informants. But I found his dead drop note trying to arrange a meeting with Krenshaw or failing that David, his right hand and a name on our little list. I removed the note I guess he won't be back for it until later. I check the site every few hours. He calls himself Kenny, but fuck knows who that is, no one I've asked ever heard the name before." He finished.

Julia was furious, after the professions of loyalty that she got last night, from the sense of brotherhood she had found. To discover that one of their own was leaking and wanted to stab Matt and everything he stood for in the back. She wanted to rip out the throat of whoever was responsible.

Balling her hands into fists, clenched so tight her finger nails dug deep into her hands she forced herself to calm down. "When?" she asked.

"Tonight. What do you want to do boss?"

Julia thought. _She needed to act, quickly, decisively, she needed to prove herself and protect all of Matt's hard work. Whoever this was, whatever their motivation they had to die. Painfully._

"Where?"

"In the old utility tunnels under the steel yard, few know about them. Even fewer would have the balls to go down there." He replied

"Well I guess we're going down there" she spat out. "Arrange the meet, just us two are going, no one else is to know"

"Sure boss?"

"Yes, if Matt trusts you with all of this, that's enough for me. I trust you Gage." She smiled a little at the nativity of the last statement. When had she ever trusted a raider before, but their was something about him that spoke of trustworthiness. Maybe she was being foolish and rash.

 _Well tonight will prove me right or wrong about that._ She thought.

"That means a lot boss. Took me a long time to gain Matt's trust. I'll see you tonight. I'll agree to Kenny's meet and we'll get in place."

"Good" Julia spoke through gritted teeth.

With that Julia left Gage. Walking to Midtown not even looking at any of the people she passed. Internally she was in turmoil, anger threatened to return. She soon made her way to one of the bars that dotted the area around the forum. She sat and waited slowly working things out in her head, drinking steadily just enough to cool her anger while not getting drunk.

This lasted until late afternoon. She noticed a figure making his way through the forum towards her. It was the same guard that had stood outside of Gage's room.

He took the seat next to her and spoke softly, "In an hour, Gage just got the confirmation. Said he'd meet you in the steal yard when you're ready."

She nodded in reply. The man stood and left.

She quickly followed suit, making her way to the steelyard. The sun was only just dipping behind the horizon. On her short walk, she again spoke to no one.

When she reached the steelyard, she saw Gage, stood next to a huge pile of scarp metal ready to be sorted by the slaves.

"Good to see you again boss" he said as she got within earshot.

"Let's get this fucking mess sorted out" she spat out. "Where do we need to be?" she asked softening her tone, realising the anger she still held.

"Over there boss." He pointed to the far side of the yard where a large manhole could be seen. "Meeting place is one of the chambers in that rabbit warren. Don't worry we won't be going in far, but still watch out for trogs." He spoke as they walked.

Climbing down the ladder into the warren as Gage had described it. Julia's wits came back, the barely visible lighting made her guard go up. She reached down and pulled her pistol out.

They slowly made their way through the tunnels, finally coming to the chamber where the meeting would take place.

The room was small and seemed to had been used as a storage area for worker's belongings before the war, if the lockers on the wall were anything to go by.

After a short while they could hear someone's foot falls echoing through the hallway.

Gage and Julia both stacked up against the door where the footsteps where coming from. Hidden from view.

The man came closer to the room, stopping just before the door frame.

"Hello" he said barely a whisper.

He stepped into the room.

Gage grabbed the man, quickly pulling his arms tight to his back while simultaneously taking his legs out from under him. The man screamed as he fell. Gage laughed pinning him to the floor "Shut the fuck up" he shouted, slamming his head into the concrete.

"Now lets see who the traitorous fuck is" Julia said.

Gage turned the mans head towards Julia.

Looking the man over closely, she was shocked to her core. Phantom lay on the floor, bloody broke nose, his eyes staring at her with equal shock.

"FUCK" she screamed kicking him in the face, knocking him out cold, before he could say a word.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hello everyone. Hope you enjoy the new chapter, we are moving out of the Pitt next chapter. The next chapter will be split 50/50 between Matt and Julia, few a few lose ends to tie up, then off to the Commonwealth! Please leave a review, I love reading what you guys think.

…..

Gage stood and stared at the now motionless Phantom.

Julia saw the confusion in Gage's face. How the fuck could he betray us, why would he. She lamented. He had fucking everything, enough caps to last him a life time, enough power to earn the trust of Matt. Her mood quickly changed from shock to realisation then anger. Ungrateful bastard. She looked back to Gage.

"Tie this piece of shit up, were gonna have a little chat"

Gage simply nodded and pulled a set of hand cuffs from his pocket at set to his work.

While Gage secured Phantom, Julia pulled her blade from her belt, dragging he finger along the razer sharp edge. Picturing what she was going to do. It was going to hurt, no matter what.

The fist of anger that grew in her stomach hardened, she was overcome with a sense of calm.

Julia felt a sharp pain from her finger and redrew it, seeing a small smear of blood along the edge of the blade. She smiled. Refocused herself and looked over to where Gage had secured Phantom to a pipe that protruded from the wall.

"Wake the cunt up" she ordered.

Gage pulled his canteen from his belt and poured it over Phantom's head.

Phantom woke with a startle. His eyes darting about the room, trying to figure out where he was. His eyes came to rest on Julia and a thin smile broke out on his lips.

This soon despaired upon seeing the blade that rested in her hand. He tried to stand but was stopped by the handcuffs that secured him to the wall.

He quickly gave up struggling and set his eyes back on Julia now with a grim face of hate.

"Kenny is it?" Julia asked sarcastically.

"Fuck yo-" his final word was cut off from Gage's fist smashing across his face.

"Show the boss some fucking respect, you traitor" Gage growled.

"Thank you Gage" Julia smiled.

Julia refocussed her attention on Phantom "Now two questions, firstly have you told anyone about our little plan? Secondly, what the fuck are you doing betraying us?"

Phantom laughed smiling madly at Julia, "What does it fucking matter, I ain't getting out of this no matter what"

"True" Julia replied a wicked smile across her face.

Julia quickly lunged the short distance between herself and Phantom, her face an inch away from Phantom's the blade she held was being slowly pushed into Phantoms groin.

The fabric of his trousers quickly gave way to the sharp point with a quick ripping noise.

"But I'm sure I can make this a hell of a long death" she smiled, staring into his eyes, that were now fixed on the blade as it slowly disappeared from view.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you." He quickly relented. Fucking coward, Julia thought.

"Good" a wide genuine smile spread across her lips. She started to withdraw the blade.

Phantom visibly relaxed, sighing.

Then he let out a high-pitched scream the likes of which no one in the room had heard before. His eyes darted down to his groin where the entire blade length had disappeared.

Julia withdrew the blade with a wet squelching sound. A small whimper came from Phantom. As Julia back away, the blade dripping from the wound she had just given Phantom.

She laughed, high pitched and manically.

"You fucking whore, I'll…"

"You'll what! Fuck me? Somehow, I doubt that" she cut him off waving the blade around, spreading drops of blood around the room.

Phantom went silent and seemed to focus on stopping himself screaming in pain.

"That's what I fucking thought." She turned to Gage, "Would you be so kind as to give him a stimpak"

Gage shrugged and injected Phantom quickly stemming the blood that was stating to pool around Phantom.

"Now Phantom, if you don't tell me everything I'm going to cut you, over and over and over. Until all that's left of you can be carried out in a small bag." Julia spoke in a calmly.

Phantom could see that even through the light almost child like voice she had made the threat in, she was deadly serious.

"I'll talk, fuck I already said I would" he sputtered out, his body still not recovering from the shock of his treatment.

"Question one?" she asked.

"No, no one knows what your planning, I was going to tell them tonight, I guess your to thank for stopping that." Phantom accused Gage.

Gage shrugged as a way of an answer.

Julia sprang forward again and, in a lighting fast move, cut a huge line across Phantoms face. He screamed again.

Gage, went to give Phantom another stimpak, but Julia waved him off.

"A little cut isn't going to kill him"

The blood ran freely across Phantom's face half blinding him. He swore again.

He was only cut off by the feel of the point of the blade resting on his thigh.

"Question two?"

Phantom laughed and continued to do so even as the blade sliced open his leg.

This time Gage gave him the stimpak and just as the blood stopped flowing he started to answer. "Why you ask fucking why? You, your why, this whole fucking thing with Matt, I served him loyally, but when it came to picking someone to run the grew while he was gone. He gave me a condescending pat on the shoulder and said he would send someone to do it. Fucking prick."

Now it was Julia's turn to laugh, "You, really thought you could of run things for Matt. You couldn't even arrange a meeting without getting caught. I wouldn't leave you in charge of running a fucking bath never mind Matt's dream."

"Fuck you." Phantom spat out through gritted teeth.

Julia laughed harder, "you really are a dumb shit. I'm going to enjoy this." With that Julia closed on Phantom again.

His screams filled the hallways, even driving away the Troggs.

….

An hour before sunup the next day. All three of them left the tunnels, Phantom being carried by Gage, who looked much whiter then when he had entered the previous day.

Phantom was barely recognisable, the face was covered by purple bruising and crusted blood, his naked form not moving apart from a few shallow breaths. The rest of his body looked the same as his face, cuts covered him, all bleeding rapidly stopped by the application of stimpacks, despite this they were still raw and painful to look at. If he did manage to survive he would never walk again or have children if the mess of blood and flesh that once made up his genitals where anything to go by. He would also never speak again; his tongue had been cut out when Julia grew tired of his screaming.

They made their way through the steelyard, and quickly onto Uptown, luckily not meeting anyone along the way.

Coming to Julia's room. She nodded at the guard on the door, a brown skinned man in his mid-twenties, and went inside. She motioned to Gage to put Phantom on the floor and told him to handcuff him to the pre-war radiator in the room. When Phantom was secured Gage spoke, for the first time in several hours.

"If you don't mind boss I'm going to the bar to get a drink."

Julia looked away from Phantom's barely alive figure "what yeah, knock yourself out. Take the guy on the door with you, looks like he could use a break. When you see Mona send her in."

With that Gage left leaving the key to the cuffs on Julia's desk.

Julia got into bed and feel asleep within a minute, dreaming happily for a brighter future.

….

She was woken some hours later by the guard on her door shaking her awake and informing her that Mona was waiting to see her.

"Send her in" Julia said moving to a sitting position on the end of her bed.

Julia reached down to her equipment, which she had left in a heap on the floor, picking up her blade she looked around the room. She spotted what she was looking for. She stood and picked up a small stone that someone had left for her on her new desk.

Retaking her previous position, she began to drag the stone along the blade, making a sharp rasping noise as she did.

 _That fucker blunted it_. She complained to herself, quickly glancing at Phantom, who hadn't moved.

The door opened to the sound of a happy tune being whistled from Mona as she strode in.

"Good morning boss" she chirped.

Her good mood soon left her voice, "What the fuck happened?" her eyes now resting on Phantom, a look of utter shock and revulsion came across her face.

"He betrayed us" Julia said in a monotone voice, her eyes not moving from the blade she was working on.

"What, no, no fucking way" Mona shook her head. Her eyes soon went wild. "You did this" her voice tremored.

"Yes"

Mona back towards the door.

Julia leaped up, pushing Mona against the door, it slamming shut as she crashed into it.

Julia held Mona by the throat, as she pushed the blade so just the tip drew blood from the women's stomach. Moan's eye's went wider still with fright.

"Tell me Mona. And I'll believe you. Did you have anything to do with what he was planning?" Julia waited for a heartbeat.

"If you lie I'll cut you here" she delivered flatly, the threat very real without the need for imagery.

"No, no, no, I had no idea what he was doing. I had no idea."

Julia looked deep into her eyes, weighing up the idea of Mona betraying Matt and the Pitt.

 _No, she's telling the truth_.

"Good" Julia turned away from Mona and started to get dressed into her gear.

Mona mean while walked over to Phantom and inspected his wounds.

"We should kill him" Mona said softly, just as Julia was pulling the last strap on her vest tight.

"No, he lives for now. I want to set an example."

"I think you've already done that, Reyansh on the door called you the nisha narya."

Julia looked over to Mona puzzled.

"It means, night woman. Some old story his folks use to tell him." Mona answered the un asked question. Shifting her gaze from Phantom for a moment.

"Huh, I like it" Julia replied sliding the blade into her belt.

"So what are you going to do with him?" Mona asked concerned.

"He'll die, like I said I want an example." Julia glanced over at Phantom, still feeling no sympathy for the traitor. "For the job tonight, I want five of your best with me. The guys who won't flinch when I tell them what I want them to do. Each of them needs a knife of some sort, as sharp as they can get it."

"Sure, sure" Mona replied still fascinated by Phantom.

"Go get them ready" Julia commanded. Mona started towards the door taking one last look at Phantom as she left. Her face setting hard as she did.

 _Good maybe she isn't a lost cause._

"Boss, Gage wanted to see you when you were ready, he's waiting outside." Moan said standing on the edge of the door way.

"Tell him to come in and makes sure you're ready with your chosen men by the pre-war building on the other end of the bridge, when we take over the guard."

"Will do boss. I found this in my kit bag when I unpacked say's it's for you." Mona handed a small letter over to Julia and left the room.

Julia took a place at the newly installed desk in her room and opened the letter. Quickly reading it. It was from Matt addressed to whoever he sent. It described the type of place he wanted to build, the hope that he would follow his dream. Finally, it said that he wanted whoever he sent to run his crew as they saw fit, ensuring his dream was built.

Julia heard the door open, she glanced up from her reading. Her eyes resting on Gage, who's own eyes glanced at the still form of Phantom on the far side of the room.

"He still breathing?" he asked.

"For now, he is" Julia replied, adding a small note to the letter in front of her. "I wanted to talk to you about your place in all of this." She said refocusing on Gage.

"I know my place boss. Make sure no one comes across the bridge."

"Not just your place tonight. But in everything, Matt as far as I can tell, want's me to run this crew as I want. He wants people to fall in line which means I want people to fall in line. And if that….." She pointed at Phantom. "Is anything to go by we have some serious problems with loyalty"

"Everyone else is sound" Gage replied flatly.

"We need to be feared, more even than before I got here, by the time I leave I want everyone, including Asher, to fear crossing us. I want to hold the Pitt by the balls and never let go."

"I think you've made a good start last night boss."

"That's what Mona said. But I want to build on that start. Get yourself ready for tonight, Mona and I will be leading the executions, you just make sure the rest of the crew get's a good look when we're finished." Julia ordered.

"Sure thing boss" with that Gage left.

Julia looked through the draws of the desk, she found a few sheets of paper and began planning what the crew would become, building on Matt's ideas of order and discipline. But building in an element of fear and an outlet for the frustrations of the crew. By the time she had finished the sun had reached it's lowest point in the sky. She laid down her pen and looked at her work. She was proud of what she had so quickly outlined. No one would dare fuck with them when she was finished, she just hoped the crew had the stomach for it.

She stared out of the window. The crew should be taking up their positions now. The first two unlucky winners should get there in an hour. She thought.

She quickly packed the plan away into her desk, picking up and pocketing the key to Phantom's handcuffs as she went.

Standing she gathered her equipment including rife a and walked out the door.

Turning to the guard outside her door, holding the key to the handcuffs out to him.

"Its for the handcuffs, when it's midnight unlock him and make your way down to the bridge with him. I'm sure you know a way without being seen?" The man nodded. "Good, do you understand what you've got to do" Julia asked again ensuring he understood.

"Yes, nisha narya." The man said in reply.

Julia smiled at the name and made her way off to the bridge.

She made her way through the Uptown and Midtown

Slipping through the open gate, she was soon on the bridge. The guards around her nodded to show their deference to Julia's rank, even if it was still unofficial. Their was also a number of frightened glances coming towards her, with groups nudging each other and carefully pointing her way before descending to whispered conversation.

Guess they heard about last night. She chuckled to herself.

She was soon across the bridge and spotted Gage waiting next to a checkpoint.

"Gage." Julia nodded as way of greeting. "Everyone ready?"

"Yeah boss, won't be long now."

"Good, where's Mona?"

"Waiting in the ruins with the guys you asked for."

"Great work here Gage. Now when they get here, get them round the corner and we'll jump them" Julia instructed.

"Alright" Gage nodded solemnly.

"What's up?" Julia asked seeing his mood.

Gage walked away from the checkpoint and out of earshot of the other crew members. Julia followed.

"What we're doing, it's for Asher. But I don't think he see's what's goanna happen, when these are dead, they'll be places to fill, blood on the streets. And if Duke or Krenshaw decide to take a pop at the crew who pulled the trigger on these guys. It'll be a fucking war."

"I know your worried, I am as well" Julia admitted. "When this is done, hunker down, take everyone to the Mill, make that place into a fucking fortress. I'll be seeing Asher tomorrow after what's left of our guests tonight are found. Before you lock the Mill down, go to my room and collect a large plan that I've written, it's in my desk. Even if I don't live, follow it through"

Gage, nodded again.

"Gage, this isn't going to be easy, but if anyone can get the rest of the crew through this it's you and Mona. You build the strategy, Mona should lead the men." With that Julia slapped Gage on the shoulder. "We'll be fine you'll see" Julia smiled, and she made her way to where Mona was hiding.

Walking through a side of a collapsed building, she looked round. The place for the ambush was perfect, only one way in, with solid concrete on each of the other three sides. Julia quickly built a plan, she would have two guys guarding the entrance while she would wait on the far side, giving those on guard a chance to jump their 'guests'.

"We're ready" Mona said snapping, Julia out of her plans.

Julia nodded and informed the guys that Mona had brought with them of the plan. Each of a veteran and seemed eager to please and even seemed excited at the deaths that awaited the 'guests'.

After informing them of their jobs, Julia walked to the back of the building, taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

It's going to be a long night. She thought as she took her first drag.

The first two guests turned up around an hour after Julia had arrived.

Gage led the two men round into the building, pointing towards Julia and walked away.

Julia stood motionless, waiting for them to get close enough that she could give the signal to jump them.

They came within 10 paces of her.

"That's far enough" Julia shouted.

"Who the fuck are you?" shouted back one of the figures.

"I know who that is, that's Matt's new fuck toy" the second figure laughed.

"How about you fuck off and get your boyfriend" shouted back the first figure.

Julia clenched her hands into fists. Just two more heart beats. She told herself.

Julia waited seemingly to compose herself.

"NOW" she shouted.

The two 'guests' were knocked out by two of Mona's guys, who had crept up behind them.

Julia walked over and quickly kicked the first figure in the balls. "Get them gagged and bound, hide them in the rail yard." She said to one of Mona's guys.

He nodded, and Julia walked back to her previous position.

The second set of guests turned up an hour after that, Julia followed the same plan and soon she was stood in the railyard with four 'guests' bound and gagged. All of which were now awake and straining at the bonds that held them.

Julia looked around at the place she had chosen, they were stood just off one of the old railway tracks. They couldn't be seen from the road that led onto the bridge, the view blocked by a derailed, railway carriage.

"Do we get started now boss?" asked one of Mona's guys, snapping Julia out of her sightseeing.

"No, we wait, we have one more coming"

And they waited until Reyansh appeared out of the darkness carrying Phantom.

Julia smiled at the sight.

She dismissed Reyansh, sending him back to the bridge with Gage.

"Pick a man" she ordered Mona's five.

Each stood next to one of the bound men. Julia smiled, until she saw Mona pushing the man next to Phantom.

"What's the problem?" she shouted at the two.

"She says she wants to do it" the guy Mona was pushing answered shooting Mona a glare.

Julia shrugged, "You sure your up to it?" Julia asked Mona.

"Yeah, he betrayed me more than any of you." Mona replied.

"Good, Mona gets Phantom" Julia smiled. Then looking at the man Mona had pushed out of the way. "Fuck off back to the bridge"

He nodded and walked away.

"QUICKLY" Julia yelled after him.

He picked up the pace and soon disappeared from sight.

"Good, now we start" she smiled wickedly. "Starting on my left, take an eye."

The man didn't flitch when he was given the instruction. Quickly drawing his knife and pushing it slowly into in victim's eye. Who screamed into the gag.

Julia went up and down the line in turn, apart from Phantom. Ordering the men to take digits, toes and skin from their victims. One who manage to spit out their gag, had their foot cut off. They barely clung to life.

Finally, when each of their 'guests' were close to death. Julia turned her attention to Phantom.

"Skin him" Julia ordered.

"What?" Mona asked.

"You heard me, do it or I'll do it to both of you" she started to withdraw her blade.

Before she took a step however, Phantom howled in pain, as Mona's blade cut deep and she began cutting his flesh like it was a side of brahmin.

Julia smiled until the cries of pain turned into a whimper and a small pile of what was once Phantom and been made.

"Good, now get these fucks to the bridge." She ordered.

Each of them was lifted by their torturer. Crying in protests as their wounds were aggravated.

Each of the 'guests' had strips of flesh missing, non-had their eyes anymore, few had any fingers and toes left. One of them had nearly been scalped.

Turning onto the bridge, the men at the first checkpoint gasped at what they saw. Muttering soon made it's way up and down the bridge describing what they saw.

"Get them onto the top platform" Julia ordered pointing upwards, at the raised platform.

Each of the 'guests' were raised up on a pully rope. When the last one ascended. Julia made her way up. Meeting Gage at the top.

"You get the signs?" she asked him, trying to catch her breath from the climb.

"Yeah" he nodded to a pile of wooden signs that had been quickly painted. There was also a length of rope for each of the 'guests'.

"Good, carry on" Julia made her way over to the pile of signs, and pulled out a spare one, quickly writing a message on it with some paint she placed it to one side.

While Julia was doing this Gage slipped a noose round each of the 'guests' heads and tighten it around their necks.

"All ready boss" He informed Julia.

Julia smiled and slowly walked over to the group of men who were now ready for their send off.

She quickly slipped one of the signs that read 'I betrayed the Pitt' over each of the fours heads. Then ordering Gage to lift each of them in turn from the catwalk. She withdrew her blade and sliced them open from navel to sternum and pushed them off the platform, so the rope snapped tight. Their guts falling from the well-placed hole, Julia had cut.

Finally, she came to Phantom, who was barley clinging to life. She placed the last sign over his head, it read 'I betrayed Matt'. She then slit him the same as the others and pushed him from the platform.

She looked down at the now swinging bodies as the last of the life left them. She smiled proudly at what she had achieved.

She saw some of the guys on the bridge look up at the display, few had the courage to meet eye gaze.

It is better to be feared than loved. She smiled to herself.

…

When the sun came up, the crew abandoned their positions on the bridge. With orders to head to the Mill and prepare for the worse. Julia and Gage made their way to Uptown to collect what Julia had left in her room.

"Their" Julia said handing over the report she had made earlier for Gage.

Gage smiled grimly as he slipped the report into his pocket.

"You think were gonna live through the fallout of this?" he asked.

Julia smiled softy and shook her head, "Truly Gage, I have no idea, but I did what I had to do"

"I know you did boss, you'll have no arguments from me."

Julia nodded and smiled a little at the raider.

Taking that as his que Gage left, leave Julia to her business with Asher.

 _This is going to be shit storm_. Julia thought to herself as she strapped her gear on, mentally preparing herself for the meeting.

Julia made her way to Asher palace. Stepping inside she could feel the atmosphere was heavy with tension, all Asher's guards were twitchy. She purposely made all her actions slow and deliberate, as to not put them on edge.

She handed over her equipment to the guard. He nodded her through.

She was soon once again waiting for the ancient lift to make its way to Asher's inner sanctum.

The door opened with a ping.

She made her way down the long corridor entering the room where she had been only a few days before.

Behind the desk sat Asher, this time staring at her, the work on his desk untouched.

"That is not what I asked for" he stated

Julia swallowed steadying her nerves.

"You didn't tell me how you wanted them killed." she said hoping her nerves didn't show.

"Do you know what you've done?" he asked, standing from his desk. "We'll have a fucking civil war within the week. Tit for tat is common, what you did was over the fucking line. The others won't stand for it." Asher slapped his hand down on the desk.

Julia stood, a steely expression came across her face, "I did as I was ordered, I did what was needed, I did what you wouldn't" she stated, staring at Asher accusingly.

Asher stared at her, his face twisted with rage.

Three heart beats went by and neither spoke or broke their gaze.

"Matt was right about you" Asher finally spoke looking away. He quickly picked up a small blade from his desk.

"Lift your sleeve, you have earnt it, even if you've caused a shit storm." He sighed. "Hurry up, Krenshaw and Duke are on their way."

Julia quickly sat and lifted her sleeve. Asher set to his work quickly cutting a deep line into the mostly healed marks on her arm.

Withdrawing the blade, Asher through it onto his desk, then slumped into his chair.

The image that Julia had in her mind about the strong leader of the Pitt suddenly shattered. She looked him over as she waited for her bleeding arm to stop. He looked old, not just old Julia reflected, spent. He was done with running his small empire. She had seen the look on his face before, long ago when she was a child. Her father had the same look on his face, when the family had been tracked down one last time by the bounty hunters sent by his former employer.

The grim acceptance of what fate awaited him, his dreams of a quiet life spent with his family gone. Her father had simply knelt in the dirt and let the bounty hunters take his head and sell his family into slavery.

Julia wouldn't let Asher do the same, she wouldn't let the bottom feeders like Krenshaw and Duke tear apart the brotherhood of the Pitt.

 _No, the family of the Pitt._ Julia thought.

She wouldn't let a single persons failing destroy the only place she had felt family since her own was destroyed.

Julia's eyes shot up staring at Asher as he sat slumped. "You're the Lord of the fucking Pitt." She spat.

He turned a withering gaze her way.

"Start acting like it. Those fuckers, hanging above the bridge are what we do to traitors. If Krenshaw and Duke don't like it." She paused. "I'll paint the whole fucking Pitt with their blood and string up what's left of them on the same fucking bridge."

Asher slapped his hand down on the table and jumped to his feet. "YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME, LIKE SOME SLAVE. I AM LORD OF THE PITT" he bellowed.

Julia stood slowly, meeting Asher's furious gaze. "I don't speak to the Lord of the Pitt, I speak to the old man stood in front of me."

Asher's lip curled. "If you weren't one of Matt's I would tear you limb from limb."

"Matt isn't here." Julia stated

The tension could be felt throughout the room.

Asher smiled "Now I really understand why Matt chose you. He said he would send someone special. I will let your insolence slide this time, due to the respect I hold for Matt, but if you ever speak to me in such a way again, I will feed to the Troggs." Asher sat down again, the tension draining from the room.

Julia smiled at him retaking her seat. _He isn't fit to run the Pitt, even his threats are hollow. He will run us into the ground, he's lost what ever made him great._ Julia thought.

At that moment a guard came into the room and announced the arrival of Krenshaw and Duke.

"Good, let's get this mess sorted out" Asher stood and motioned for Julia to follow him, they moved across the room and sat down as a small round table with a few chairs.

Krenshaw and Duke walked in and made towards the table, each had the air of men who thought themselves untouchable. Julia hated them immediately. She scowled at them as they took their places. Neither of them looked at Julia, rather focusing on Asher.

"Asher" started Duke, "This latest attack on my men is too far" he glanced at Julia, "I thought you had Matt's animals under control." He paused, "if you don't I will happily do it for you" he smiled smugly.

 _He thinks that was a subtle threat, he really is a fucking idiot._ Julia thought.

"Fucking try it" Julia cut in before Asher could respond.

"You'll learn pup, you can't fuck with the order of things" Krenshaw cut Duke off before he spoke, his voice coming through gritted teeth.

"Who's order?" Julia asked.

"The order of the Pitt!" Duke slapped his hand on the table, shaking the old wooden frame.

Julia laughed "Order, is this what you call order? I know order, I have read of order, I have heard what order is, this is not order. Only Matt knows what real order is. Maybe if you both play nice you'll get to see what that order looks like" she dismissed them with a wave of her hand.

"You fucking whore" Duke yelled, jumping from his chair, he towered over Julia.

Julia looked at him with indifference.

"ENOUGH!" Asher bellowed.

Duke looked to Asher and noticing the Lords glare sat down.

Julia smiled smugly.

Asher waited for a few heartbeats before he spoke.

"Julia and by extension Matt have gone too far" Asher started, "As such they will no longer be allowed to hold their position at the Mill."

Julia's smile disappeared. Duke lent back in his chair smugly triumphant, while Krenshaw smiled slightly.

"What you can't" Julia blurted out.

"I am lord of the Pitt I can do as I wish" Asher stated. "There will be no bloodshed over this, my personal guard shall take over production."

Duke and Krenshaw looked at Asher struck by the boldness of the move, the Mill held the balance, Asher would control them once again they would no longer be free agents, only feigning loyalty to their 'Lord'.

"No" Krenshaw stated.

Asher rounded on the man "I am the Lord, you will obey my commands"

"No" stated Duke.

"YOU WILL OBEY" Asher bellowed. The two men stared at Asher with their arms folded. The room fell silent.

"You've lost them," Julia said softly, though the simple statement of fact was louder than a thousand gunshots "You lost them a long time ago, you are Lord in name only. You know you are."

Asher looked to Julia they're was a look of pleading in his eyes.

"Give me the Mill" Julia said.

Duke and Krenshaw looked at each other nervously.

"You can live here in your tower and grow old like you want. Give me the Mill, don't go on with this charade." Julia stated.

"No it is mine by right I make the money that feeds the Pitt" Duke blurted out.

"No it is mine, I control every slave" Krenshaw followed.

Asher looked at each in turn, his face full of worry "The Mill is Matt's and by extension Julia's" he climbed down from his power play.

"Thank you my Lord. But I and by extension Matt am no longer satisfied with the Mill, we have done so much for the Pitt, we have followed your every order." Julia paused and let the others come to their own conclusions from her words. Krenshaw's eyes went wide and filled with rage settling on Asher. Duke took longer but also came to the same conclusion as Krenshaw "We desire half the market and half the slaves as well" Julia said, her smile returning.

"You killed my men" Krenshaw stated, still staring at Asher, ignoring what Julia had said. "The great Lord of the Pitt has to get a little bitch to do his dirty work for him" he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled a 32. pistol from its hidden compartment. He placed it on the table his hand resting on it.

A strange sense of tense silence descended on the group. Julia gripped the edge of the table tightly. Asher's lipped cured in rage, while Duke stared at Krenshaw dumb struck. Krenshaw puled the hammer of the pistol back with a click.

"I liked those people, they we're good people. You're not fit to be Lord, you have hidden behind Matt for too long. This cunt" he waved at Julia. "Won't protect you, you have nothing" Krenshaw raised the weapon at Asher.

Julia with all her strength flipped the table, toplining Krenshaw from his seat, the pistol going off as he fell. The bullet rebounded and struck Duke in the head, he topped from his chair.

Asher jumped back to behind his desk faster quicker than anyone had ever seen someone move.

Julia tipped back on her own chair and rolled to Asher desk and quickly grabbed the blade from atop it.

Krenshaw stood still dazed and took aim at Julia. Their eyes locked, daring each other to make the first move.

Julia, took a crouched fighting pose, screamed and charged him, a shot rang out.

Julia felt a massive stab of pain in the left side of her face, knocking her off her feet, she skidded across the room, forced by her own momentum.

She crashed into Krenshaw's legs, causing him to lose his balance, she was on top of him in an instant. Driving the blade into his chest over and over. Her vison blurred from both the blood running down her face and the sheer agony she was in.

She finally toppled backwards passing out from the pain.

….

Julia was on the edge of consciousness, she could only see flashes and hear gunfire.

She could feel herself being dragged, she tried to struggle against the hands that held her shoulder. He hand was placed on her chest and a soft voice spoke, "Be calm Nisha, your safe"

Just as she faded into blackness again she could hear Gage calling out commands followed by a steady stream of gunfire.


End file.
